A Hero Lies in You
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Classic era. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket end up in a small village watched over by rare Pokemon and a mysterious gem. If any of the protectors are stolen, havoc will be wreaked on the village and eventually the world. Still, all are very valuable. Aware of this, what will Team Rocket do?
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon**

 **A Hero Lies in You**

 **By Lucky_Ladybug**

 **Notes: The characters are not mine (except the Pyros Pokemon species) and the story is! Father Joe Corelli is from an episode of the classic series** _ **The Invaders**_ **called** _ **Storm**_ **. My little** _ **Pokemon**_ **verse draws mostly from and takes place in a version of the classic era, although beyond the second season not everything is the same as canon. My reason for this is that I dislike how the "team-up" episodes consistently ended in betrayals starting with Johto, I dislike Team Rocket's characterization in general starting in** _ **Master Quest,**_ **and I'm also sad at the departure of some of the main Pokemon. Yet there are some things in Johto I really loved, so I like to picture those events, at least, as having happened. And while there are some definite influences from** _ **The Power of One**_ **and** _ **Pokemon 4Ever**_ **, this is an original tale.**

Ash and his friends were relieved at the relative peace and quiet they had experienced for the last several days. But Ash was bored as well. He craved adventure and excitement, and so far, the towns they had been passing through seemed quite normal. Things had been business as usual for weeks now, ever since departing from the North and heading South. There had been a couple of the bizarre and awkward occasions where they had needed to form a truce with Team Rocket, but aside from that, nothing particularly odd or unusual had happened.

On the other hand, maybe forming alliances with Team Rocket was the oddest and most unusual event of all. What could be more odd than having to team up with one's enemies? And discovering that if necessary, they could actually work well together?

"You're awfully quiet, Ash," Misty observed.

Ash started back to the present. "Huh? Oh. I guess I'm just thinking about Team Rocket."

Misty sighed, heavily. "What do you want to think about them for? I'd rather forget about them when they're not actually around!"

"Yeah, same here," Ash said. "But I started thinking about them and then I couldn't stop. It's hard to figure them out, you know?"

Brock nodded. "I've been thinking about them too, especially after some of our last encounters. They always blow hot and cold. They say they're bad, and a lot of their actions show that, but then they throw something good into the mix. They've helped us in several jams."

"And a few times we've been able to call truces," Misty said. "Even though they are kind of rocky sometimes."

"And then other times they've come off fine," Brock said. "A couple of times they've even saved our lives."

"They really care about their Pokemon," Ash said.

"And sometimes James doesn't go along with Jessie in her ideas," Misty said. "Like when Jessie decided to attack us after she was healed from the stun spore. James and Meowth both refused to join in."

"And James was grateful when we saved him and the others from drowning in their Gyarados submarine," Ash said. "Jessie was just nasty about it."

"On the other hand, James helped when Jessie decided to try to capture all the injured Pokemon at the hospital," Brock frowned. "Even after theirs were helped too."

"I kind of wonder if he just went along because of Jessie," Misty frowned too. "And if he felt bad about it afterwards." She sighed. "Then again, maybe he's really just as nasty as she is. He sure acts like it sometimes."

"Yeah, and even though they care about their Pokemon, it doesn't stop them from trying to take other people's," Ash said. "They know they wouldn't want anyone trying to take theirs, but they don't care about how other people feel when they try to steal from them."

"They're crooks. What do you expect?" Misty retorted.

"I don't know what I expect," Ash shot back. "With them, sometimes it's hard to know what to expect. You think you have them all figured out and then suddenly they do something surprising."

"That's a good way to put it," Brock said.

"Like the time all three of them were willing to sacrifice themselves to save the world," Ash mused. "I just don't get them."

"We probably never will," Misty sighed. "But just as long as they don't get Pikachu, I don't really care."

"Same here," Ash said.

They were coming into the next town now, a small fishing village called St. Matthew Beach. This one seemed to have a stronger Pokemon presence than some they had seen up North. Oddish and Vileplume wandered up and down the streets. Several Meowths came out of an alley and meowed. A Growlithe guarded his trainer's front porch.

"There's something you don't see every day," Brock commented after a few minutes.

Everyone looked to where he was pointing. His attention was focused on a Catholic church they were approaching. Outside in the yard, a trio of Bellossom happily sang as they tended the garden. A Jynx housekeeper was emerging from the attached house with a tray of soup.

"Wow," said Ash.

"I wonder why we haven't seen a lot of Pokemon at churches before," Misty mused.

In her arms, Togepi trilled.

"Mainly because some people don't agree with the idea of Pokemon helpers at church."

Everyone turned at the voice. The church's pastor, a tall man with wavy black hair, was stepping out from the chapel.

"Why not?" Ash blinked. "Especially since God created Arceus and he created all the other Pokemon under God's direction. . . ."

"It's a legend not everyone believes," the pastor replied. "Some people feel that only humans should help at churches and that using Pokemon is sacrilegious. For my part, I feel that Pokemon are God's creatures too and that having them help out shows reverence for God's majesty. Pokemon are all born innocent and good. It's only some humans who corrupt them."

"Jynx," the housekeeper announced.

"That looks delicious," the pastor told her. "I'll be there in just a minute."

The Jynx vanished back into the house.

"I'm Father Corelli," the pastor said. "Or Father Joe, if you prefer. Father Corelli sounds so formal. And you're welcome to share my table for lunch, if you want."

"Really?" Ash beamed. "That would be great! Oh, I'm Ash Ketchum, by the way. And this is Misty and Brock."

"I'm happy to meet you," Father Joe said as introductions were exchanged all around. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Brock said.

"You really have a lovely place," Misty said.

"Yes, and both God and the Pokemon help make it so," Father Joe smiled.

None of them noticed Team Rocket watching them go inside. The trio approached the window, staring in at the feast on the dining room table. There was more than just soup, but even that alone would have looked delicious to the starving thieves.

"I'm so hungry I feel like knocking and seeing if the father will let us join them," James whimpered.

"As if we belong anywhere near a church," Jessie snorted.

"Yeah. We belong anywhere other than a church!" Meowth said.

"Well, in any case, we can't rob a church," James said. "There's no rare Pokemon here. Let's move on." He started to turn away from the window with a sigh.

"Why can't we rob a church?" Jessie retorted. "There's sure to be a collection plate!"

James cringed. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not?" Jessie folded her arms. "God robs us. Maybe we deserve to get a little of it back."

"Jessie, I don't know what you're talking about, but that's sacrilegious!" James hissed. "I won't be party to it." He sighed again. "But oh, to have some of that food. . . ."

"The fried chicken sure looks good," Meowth said longingly.

Then Father Joe was looking up and they had to swiftly dive beneath the window.

"I know you're out there," he commented. "If you want something to eat, you're welcome to join in too."

"Did you hear that?!" Meowth squealed. "I'm in!"

James couldn't resist following, but first he grabbed Jessie's arm and glowered at her. "No funny business," he ordered.

It wasn't usual for James to not be meek and submissive, and Jessie was taken aback. Still, she frowned and nodded. "Alright, James," she promised.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Misty worried as they pushed the door open. "These characters are with Team Rocket."

"I know who they are," Father Joe said. "It's alright."

"Okay, but I sure hope you know what you're doing," Ash said.

"Ash, don't be disrespectful," Brock hissed.

"It's just that they're always trying to steal Pokemon," Ash defended.

"And sometimes other things as well," Misty added.

"Where else would thieves be more welcome than at a church?" Father Joe replied. "Anyway, they shouldn't be out right now. It's going to storm soon. You kids had better stay here today too."

"But it looks nice out there right now," Misty blinked in confusion as Team Rocket settled around the table.

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "How do you know it's going to storm?"

"After lunch, I'll take you to the bell tower and show you," Father Joe said.

xxxx

The meal was odd and uncomfortably awkward with Team Rocket there. They regarded Ash's group with suspicious glowers throughout. Ash and company, meanwhile, didn't look back with expressions that were much more pleasant.

Father Joe was determined to try to break the ice. "So, you've obviously known each other for a long time," he commented.

"Too long," Ash said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"We would rather we didn't know each other," Jessie said haughtily.

"You must have had a lot of adventures together," Father Joe said.

"Well, not exactly 'together,'" Misty said. "Although sometimes it turned out that way. . . ."

"Oh?" said Father Joe. "And how did that work out?"

"Not bad, actually," James said. Jessie sharply elbowed him and he flinched. "Ow!" Looking down, he meekly added, "At least some of the time. . . ."

Ash looked at James in surprise. "Really, James?" he asked. "You think so?"

"I . . ." James glanced at Jessie's glare and his shoulders slumped. "Well, sometimes we really all came out alright," he half-snapped defensively. "Like when we had to work together to get all our Pokemon back from Butch and Cassidy."

"That was just a one-time thing because we had to," Jessie said brusquely. "And we didn't want any recognition for doing something good."

"Why was that?" Father Joe queried.

Jessie snorted. "Because that wouldn't look good if the boss ever found out about it, of course. And we wouldn't want that marring our criminal records."

"Oh. I thought maybe it was because you don't believe in receiving rewards for doing the right thing," Father Joe said mildly.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "If someone's going to be stupid enough to do 'the right thing,' they _should_ get rewarded for it, in general," she said.

"It's old-fashioned, but I still believe that doing good is its own reward," Father Joe said.

"Well, they didn't get any recognition when they almost sacrificed themselves to save the world," Misty remarked.

Jessie shot her a look. "That's right," she retorted. "Not even from you twerps."

"It's not like we could stop and talk about it right then," Ash said. "And we couldn't find you afterwards."

"As if you even looked," Jessie snorted.

"We did!" Misty insisted. "But we thought you were all dead."

"And I'll bet that made you happy," Jessie said.

"Of course it didn't!" Ash shot back. "We didn't want you to be dead!"

"Alright, alright." Father Joe waved his hands at both groups. "It's obvious that there's a lot of heated feelings on both sides. I can't blame any of you. But I can ask that you try to be civil as long as you're seated around my table."

James looked relieved. "We can do that," he said firmly.

"That's right," Brock nodded.

"We're sorry, Father," Misty said in sad embarrassment. "Usually we have better manners than this when we're guests at someone's table. Of course, I can't speak for Team Rocket's manners . . ."

"We usually don't have any," Meowth volunteered. "But maybe that's 'cause we're usually starvin'."

"Oh, shut your meowth!" Jessie retorted.

"Yes, I don't imagine being thieves pays very well," Father Joe said.

"It does if you're a high-ranked agent," Meowth said. "Which we ain't."

Jessie glowered at him. "Are you going to go blabbing everything about us?!"

"Maybe you just don't have much of a talent for thievery," Father Joe said. "It sounds like a good reason to try something else."

"Being honest doesn't pay much either," Jessie grumbled.

"It all depends on what you try," Father Joe smiled.

"As if these guys would ever even give anything honest a fair chance," Ash muttered.

"Ash!" Misty hissed. The last thing they wanted was to start another argument around the table.

"It's not that we wouldn't give it a fair chance," Jessie said calmly. "It's that our boss puts a lot of faith in us and we don't want to let him down!"

"Oh, I see," Father Joe said. "You must respect him a great deal."

"He's the best boss ever," Meowth sniffled. "He don't fire us or nothin'."

That was definitely something Brock had wondered about. "Does he even know you personally?" he had to ask.

"Of course he does," Jessie retorted.

"We've been to his office multiple times," James said.

Togepi trilled. He had been there once himself . . . although Giovanni hadn't understood or appreciated Togepi's worth. But that was just fine with him; he didn't need that kind of recognition!

"And he knows about all the times you've failed?" Misty said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well . . ." The trio exchanged a furtive look.

"Let's just say . . ."

"We don't tell him everything!" Meowth finished. "What he doesn't know can't hurt us!"

"But even if he doesn't know about each individual incident, he does know you haven't brought him any Pokemon in all this time," Brock mused.

"That's true," James sighed, staring at his plate.

"He's so patient," Meowth said.

"His patience will run out someday," Jessie muttered.

Ash frowned a bit. It was puzzling. Team Rocket was a big organization. Giovanni could certainly afford to fire these three bunglers, but he kept them on. Why? He didn't seem the warm and fuzzy "You can do it!" type.

Oh well, Ash decided then, it probably wasn't important.

xxxx

The pondering on Giovanni allowed the rest of the meal to proceed without further incident and everyone had their fill. Afterwards, as promised, Father Joe took the group into the church and up the stairs to the bell tower.

"This is a beautiful old building," Misty said. "It's still in really good condition."

"Hmph," Jessie grunted.

"It is," Father Joe said. "I haven't been here that long, but shortly after I got here the building . . . needed some renovating. That was taken care of easily enough."

"That's good," Brock said. "It would be a shame if anything happened to this church."

"I rather like the view, too," Father Joe said.

Ash stared in awe when they arrived at the top. Through the windows in the tower, what looked like an island was visible in the distance. Three flying Pokemon circled the top of a mountain at one side of it.

"Wow," Ash breathed. "What are those?! From here, they kind of look like red Fearows."

"They're Pyros," Father Joe explained. "A fire-breathing bird that isn't as scrawny as a Fearow. They only live around here. Or at least, I suppose I should say, they've only been found around here."

Jessie's eyes suddenly gleamed. "Then they're very rare Pokemon!"

"Oh yes. Your Team Rocket would love them," Father Joe said. "But if you tried to take any of these Pyros away, you would disrupt the harmony of this area."

"How so?" James frowned.

"You see how close they're flying to the mountain?" Father Joe pointed.

"They are pretty close," Misty said in surprise. "What are they flying around?"

"A strange and powerful gem that's supposed to keep harmony and peace as long as it's there," Father Joe said. "If it's ever removed, the Pyros will go wild and start attacking anything or anyone. Likewise, if the Pyros are forcefully taken away, the gem will sense the imbalance and it will go wild. They're flying close because they can sense the oncoming storm in the air and they want to protect the gem from it."

"That's really awesome," Ash said. "But you probably shouldn't be telling this story around Team Rocket, Father. If the Pyros are so rare, and that gem's so powerful, they'll wanna steal them all, no matter what damage it would cause!"

"Why would we want all those Pokemon to start haphazardly attacking everything?" Jessie retorted. "Or the gem? We'd be harmed too!"

"That's a good point," James nodded.

"And probably before we'd even get away with the spoils," Meowth said.

"You're right," Father Joe said. "None of you would get away alive."

"They must really love that gem thing," Ash said.

"They do," Father Joe agreed. "And no one around here wants to incur nature's wrath, so the gem and the Pyros are left alone."

"I can think of some people who probably wouldn't care," Ash said.

Brock nodded. "If not these three, then probably other members of Team Rocket, like Tyson. Or Butch and Cassidy."

"Well," Father Joe said, "I'm sure these three won't tell them." He turned, giving them a stern warning look.

Meowth gulped. "I didn't know priests ever looked like that. Aren't they supposed to be all 'Love thy neighbor and thy enemy' and stuff?"

"I've always had a temper and I struggle with it when I see injustice," Father Joe said. "If anyone gets word back to the wrong people about our Pyros or our gem, I'm afraid they might see my temper firsthand."

"We won't say anything!" James exclaimed, waving his hands.

Brock frowned as he observed. Jessie wasn't promising anything, and her expression seemed dark and bitter. Brock silently vowed to keep a close eye on her. Even if they didn't take the gem themselves, just alerting Team Rocket as a whole to its presence could put them in line for a promotion, or so they might hope.

Father Joe said nothing more even if he noticed. "The storm clouds are coming in," he said. "Let's go back to the house before it gets worse."

The group headed down the stairs and into the chapel. They had left most of their Pokemon there to relax after the meal and they were sprawled on the pews, enjoying themselves or soaking up the atmosphere or both. They seemed to sense the holiness of the building; none of them were quarreling or fighting, despite Team Rocket's Pokemon being among those there.

"Hey, guys," Misty smiled. She patted Staryu and Starmie, who were sitting together on a pew.

They chirped in reply and waved their upper points.

"I'm glad I got you back from my sisters, Starmie," Misty said. "We were both lonely without you, weren't we, Staryu?"

Staryu answered in what sounded like an affirmative grunt.

Starmie sounded happy with a responding chirp.

"That's a handsome Staryu and a lovely Starmie," Father Joe said.

"Thank you," Misty beamed. "They're some of my favorite Pokemon."

"I had a Starmie as a child," Father Joe said. "She and I were the best of friends."

"Wait a minute. 'She'?" Ash blinked. "Starmies aren't supposed to have genders. Even though I know some people like to think of them that way. . . ."

"Ash and I had a long talk about that once," Misty said.

"We know so little about so many varieties of Pokemon," Father Joe said. "The starfish Pokemon have always been extremely mysterious. But some people who have very deep connections with Starmie or Staryu believe that they do have gender identities. I always have."

Misty smiled. "I told you, Ash. You've just never paid enough attention to starfish Pokemon."

"They just never seemed like something I could relate to," Ash said.

"And you want to be a Pokemon Master," Misty smirked. "My Staryu's a boy and my Starmie is a girl. If you had a deep connection with a starfish Pokemon, Ash, you could sense what gender it is."

"But you can't argue with science," Brock said.

"Okay, maybe scientifically they don't have genders, but hardly anybody actually really studies the starfish Pokemon or bonds with them!" Misty retorted. "They think of themselves with genders, at the very least!" She folded her arms.

"Well, there's no arguing with her," Ash remarked. "Even if it's really that she thinks of them with genders instead of them thinking it."

Father Joe smiled. "Who knows-there's some research being done that may prove both Misty and I correct someday."

"Wow," Ash said in surprise. "Really?"

"I'd love to meet the scientists who are doing that research!" Misty exclaimed.

"One of them lives right here in town," Father Joe said. "I could introduce you."

"That would be wonderful!" Misty gushed.

"Psy?" said Psyduck as he waddled over.

"Hey to you too," Misty said with a sigh. "I wish some scientist could do some research on you."

"Psy?" Psyduck tilted his head to the side.

"Nevermind," Misty scowled.

"You know, it's too bad there wasn't some water so Goldeen didn't have to stay in her Pokeball," Ash commented. He patted Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

"And there wasn't enough room in here for Charizard," Misty remarked.

"Or Onix," Brock said.

Jessie sat down with Arbok and Lickitung, looking deep in thought.

James went to Weezing and Victreebel, talking to them softly and patting them.

Meowth yawned and stretched, settling on a pew for a moment of relaxation.

Father Joe observed them all with thoughtfulness.


	2. Chapter 2

Father Joe was right about the storm. Within fifteen minutes of returning to the house, the sky was almost completely black. The wind howled, bending the trees and causing the weathervane on the roof to creak and groan. The booming thunder seemed to shake the entire house.

The two groups stayed in the living room, but tried to stick to opposite sides of the room. Jessie seemed especially on edge, while James was nervous and uneasy. Ash, Misty, and Brock tried to play a quiet game of Monopoly, which Pikachu seemed to be winning.

Father Joe observed them all for a moment before going to Jessie. "You don't seem happy to be here," he remarked.

Jessie started. "I'm happy for the shelter," she said. "I'd hate to be out in _that._ But churches and pastors' homes are the last places I generally like to be."

"Because of what you are?"

Jessie actually looked surprised. Then her eyes darkened. "Not really," she said. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Jessie!" James exclaimed in horror.

Father Joe didn't seem surprised. "Part of my business is trying to help lost souls find their way back," he said. "I try to be a good listener if anyone wants to talk."

"Well, I don't," Jessie retorted. "Except maybe to say, what has God ever done for me? My life was always rotten. My mother was an agent for Team Rocket, but she was only in it to get money to raise me. She left on an important mission when I was very young. She never came back, no matter how many times I prayed for God to bring her home. I grew up in a very poor foster home instead. Finally I left and tried to find honest work and the doors just kept slamming in my face! Then when all else failed, I had no choice but to go to Team Rocket. You'd think maybe God would have done something to keep me out of there, if He cared what happened to me!"

James looked down. He had always felt sad for Jessie's terrible life, especially how her dream of becoming a Pokemon Nurse had fallen flat. Meanwhile, even though he had lived in the lap of luxury, his life hadn't been happy either.

"Many people have asked similar questions," Father Joe said. "I don't have all the answers. No one does, of course, except God. I can say that God cares about you very much, Jessie. It may have been your mother's time to die and that's why God couldn't bring her home."

"Which means God wanted me to be an orphan," Jessie sneered.

"I'm sure He didn't want you to be an orphan, but maybe He wanted you to learn something from the experience," Father Joe said. "It's mainly through our trials that we grow."

"Oh, I learned a lot," Jessie said. "I learned that we can't count on anyone other than ourselves. I learned that life is tough and we have to be tougher to survive it. And I learned that sometimes the only road open to you isn't pretty, but you have to take it because there's no other choice."

"If you knew of a way to get out of Team Rocket and find honest work, would you?" Father Joe asked.

That silenced her. Suddenly she just looked weary. "I don't even know anymore," she confessed. "I probably couldn't be honest if I tried."

"I think you could, Jess," James spoke up. "I think we all could. It's just a matter of finding a way to be honest."

"Oh, is that all?" Jessie said dryly. "I thought it was going to be difficult." She paused. "But . . . thanks, James."

"I think so too," Meowth said from where he was playing with a ball of yarn.

Father Joe petted him and he closed his eyes in bliss. "I don't see a lot of talking Pokemon," Father Joe remarked.

"What can I say? I'm unique," Meowth said.

"You've got that right," Jessie muttered. She got up, wandering off near the fireplace in the center of the room.

Father Joe watched her, then looked to James. "You don't seem to share your friend's bitterness," he said.

"I don't," James said. "My life was the complete opposite of Jessie's, but I was lonely and sad too. I don't blame it on God, though. It was just bad luck."

"You're very kind and gentle with your Pokemon," Father Joe said. "You don't seem to fit the Team Rocket mold."

James shrugged. "I'm not always kind."

"Who is?" Father Joe said wryly. "I know I struggle."

"And since I am in Team Rocket, I try to do what I'm supposed to in order to stay in it." James stared off at the fire. "I'm a thief and an all-around rotten guy."

"Do you like committing those acts?" Father Joe asked.

"I tell myself I do . . . that it's even fun. But sometimes even I have to admit I hate it. Occasionally I put my foot down and won't cross a particular line. I won't steal from a church, for instance." James sighed. "Jessie tells me being in Team Rocket hasn't corrupted me, but I don't know that I believe it."

Father Joe looked thoughtful. "I don't know you, but it's obvious that you still have a moral code and feel shame and regret, even if you won't always allow yourself to consciously realize it. I think you're allowing yourself to be swayed by bad influences, but no, you don't come across as corrupted to me."

"That's encouraging," James said. "You probably see a lot of people who have been corrupted."

"I see some," Father Joe said, "but mostly I see lost souls with a lot of goodness and potential still in them." He paused. "Suppose you could have an honest job, any honest job. What would you want to be?"

James pondered. "A Pokemon Trainer, perhaps. I tried to get into Pokemon Tech once. So did Jessie, although it wasn't her first career choice. And we both failed." He shook his head. "It's all academic to discuss it anyway. Jessie's and my honest dreams weren't the same. If we tried to go straight, we probably wouldn't stay together . . . and I don't want to lose her." He covered his face with his hands.

"What did Jessie want to be?" Father Joe asked.

James hesitated, glancing over to where Jessie had walked the rest of the way across the room and was observing the Monopoly game. "A Pokemon Nurse," he said at last, albeit reluctantly, still not sure he had a right to say.

"Well," Father Joe smiled, "if she could go through Pokemon Nursing School and get licensed, she wouldn't have to be tied down to a hospital. You could be a Pokemon Trainer and she could travel with you as a Nurse, treating sick Pokemon wherever you found them."

James sat up straight. "That's a nice thought," he said softly, almost longingly. "But it's a dream. It would never come true."

"It sure won't if you don't even try," Father Joe replied. He got up and quietly walked out of the room to let James ponder on the matter.

James looked down at Meowth. "What do you think, Meowth?"

Meowth looked up at him. "I think if you guys could get set on an honest path, it's fine. But what about all the charges against us and stuff?"

"Oh, you're right," James groaned. "It really is hopeless. We'd probably have to turn state's evidence and testify against Team Rocket to get any kind of immunity." He slumped back and covered his face with a hand. "And then we'd probably have to go into the Witness Protection Program to stay safe from Team Rocket!"

"We wouldn't have to do all that just to go around in disguise all the time," Meowth said. "We do it half the time anyway."

"Yes, but only as a part of Team Rocket schemes," James retorted. "I don't want to have to live my entire life incognito!"

"Well . . ." Meowth studied the ball of yarn in his front paws. "Then I don't know what to tell you, Jim."

"There's nothing to say," James said. "We made our bed. Now we have to sleep in it."

"Why'd you tell that guy all those things anyway?" Meowth wondered.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I felt that I didn't want to use my facades around him. Maybe I felt they wouldn't work anyway." James leaned back and stared at where the Monopoly game was being played.

"Yeah, they probably wouldn't," Meowth said. "He seemed like he was pretty good at reading people."

"In any case, I hope we won't be here very long," James said in concern. "Jessie really might try to go through with stealing from the collection plate."

"So what is the deal with you and God?" Meowth wondered. "If you're not mad at Him and stuff. You're not religious, that's for sure."

"I believe in God," James said. "I respect churches and people of the cloth. But you're right, Meowth. I'm not religious. I doubt any thief could be. Well, unless maybe they think they're Robin Hood or something silly like that."

"And Team Rocket sure doesn't," Meowth said. "They think they're more like the sheriff of Nottingham or something."

"With aspirations of taking over the world and oppressing everyone," James mused. "Butch and Cassidy's motto really is the actual Team Rocket motto. Funny how ours expresses exactly the opposite ideas for the most part. It doesn't seem like our goals match up with Team Rocket's no matter how hard we insist they do."

"It sounds to me like you've really been putting a lot of thought into this, James," Meowth said. "And that it didn't just start now."

"I think about it a lot," James said. "Sometimes I lie awake for hours thinking about it. When I was growing up and later ran away from home, I had no idea that eventually I would turn to crime. I was always an upright citizen. Then I think on what being in Team Rocket has done to me and I'm not proud of it, no matter what I might say."

"Then why do you stay, Jim? Is it really just because of Jessie and me?" Meowth frowned.

"I don't know what to do or where to go," James said. "And . . . yes, I don't want to be alone. Finding friends is rare. I don't want to not have you two in my life."

"Maybe we can all figure it out," Meowth said.

"Jessie doesn't seem to be in the mood," James remarked.

"I wonder if she's heard everything we've been saying," Meowth blinked.

"We're talking low. The twerps don't seem to be listening," James said. "And just as well; this doesn't concern them."

The wind howled more ferociously outside. Something banged against the side of the house. Everyone jumped.

"What was that?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Probably a tree branch," Brock said. "It could have broken off and hit the house."

Ash started to get up. "I'll just go over and see."

"Don't be foolish!" Jessie snapped. "People who look out windows in heavy storms regret it if the window breaks while they're there!"

Ash immediately sat down, startled. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"She's right, Ash," Misty said. "Although I'm surprised she bothered to mention it."

Jessie just turned away in annoyance.

James looked at Meowth and got up, going over to her. "I understand it's hard for you to be here, Jess, but maybe it won't be for too much longer." He sighed to himself. It was always hard to deal with his friend when she got into one of her moods, although he had figured out how to master such situations better than he once had.

"It had better not be." Jessie didn't turn and instead bored holes through the wall with her gaze. "You know, that gem out there must be very powerful. The Pokemon too. Considering how removing them brings destruction on the town."

"And we don't want to do that," James exclaimed.

Jessie didn't seem to be listening. "If we had the right kind of equipment, I'm sure we could pluck the gem out of there without risking being hurt."

"And then take it to the boss?" James was frowning now.

"Well, why not?" Jessie snapped. "It could be a good thing for us! Surely he'd be grateful for a powerful object, even if it wasn't a Pokemon! Or maybe we'd get really lucky and get the gem and at least one of those rare Pokemon! We should at least try."

"And what would happen here in the meantime?!" James shot back. "Supposing those Pyros didn't just chase us back to Team Rocket Headquarters and destroy it, they'd probably try destroying this town! Think of all these people! Do you want to be responsible for that?!"

"If they did chase us back to Headquarters, maybe we could capture all of them," Jessie said.

"I doubt they'd obey us even if we could catch them," James retorted. "They'd probably be like the twerp's Charizard. And what if we'd be responsible for Team Rocket Headquarters getting blown up again?"

"James, this could be our big break!" Jessie exclaimed.

"For what, moving up the Team Rocket ladder?!" James was frustrated. "Wake up, Jessie! It's never going to happen! We've been unlucky all our lives and it's not going to stop! Every time we come up with anything, it always fails."

"Well, that means that if we try to make a career change, we'll still be unlucky!" Jessie snarled. "That priest is filling your head with nonsense, James!"

"I'm probably hearing nonsense from all directions!" James snarled right back. "I don't want to risk those Pokemon leveling this town! Or coming after us!"

"You're too soft! You've always been too soft! I don't know why I even put up with you!"

"Well, I don't know why I put up with you either! You're always abusing me and Meowth!"

By now their voices had raised so much that everyone in the room was staring.

"You wanna go to another room?" Ash suggested.

"I don't think we should leave the living room if we're not invited," Brock said.

"I think they've completely forgotten we're here," Misty said.

"Will you stop, you guys?!" Meowth suddenly shrieked, his front paws held over his ears. "You wanna air all our dirty laundry out in public?!"

Jessie and James stopped mid-scream and turned to look at him, each blinking in turn.

"I don't even like airing it in private," Jessie said haughtily. "I just hope James will wake up and realize what an opportunity we've got before it slips away." She folded her arms.

"I just hope Jessie will realize the possible serious repercussions before she does something stupid," James countered. He also folded his arms.

Meowth slapped his forehead. "Nothing's gonna get resolved like this!"

Ash stood up and glowered at Jessie. "If you really do try to steal that gem or those Pyros, you know we're gonna have to stop you!"

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu snapped.

"Of course you'd say that, kid," Jessie said in annoyance. "Spoken like a true goody-two-shoes." And she stormed out of the room.

"She's not leaving the house!" Misty said in alarm.

Brock hurried to the doorway. "No, she's just going into the kitchen."

"Jynx," said the housekeeper, turning away from the sink.

"Oh, shut up," Jessie muttered as she sat at the table.

James' shoulders slumped. "I shouldn't have yelled," he lamented. "Suddenly I just became so frustrated that Jessie was determined to do what I felt we shouldn't." He sighed. "I know it's hard for her to be here. It must be bringing back all those painful childhood memories of praying to have her mother back."

"Why tell me?" Meowth said. "And the twerps? Tell Jessie."

"She probably needs some time to calm down," James objected.

"I think she needs you more," Meowth said. He gave James a push towards the kitchen.

James allowed it and slowly walked in. "I'm sorry, Jessie. . . ."

She didn't look over. "When we first joined up, I wondered why you or anyone else thought that you were good Team Rocket material. You were soft and you had a basically gentle heart, even though you could be pushed into acting out sometimes. You didn't belong with a bunch of cold and brutal thieves. But you were the first real friend I had and I tried to convince myself you did belong, because I didn't want to lose you and I didn't know where else for us to go." She traced a pattern on the table with a finger.

James sat next to her. "I tried to convince myself of the same thing, for the same reason," he said gently.

"I shouldn't have been so selfish." Jessie scowled at the table. "I shouldn't have dragged you down with me."

"No, Jess," James insisted. "I'd rather have been with you and Meowth in Team Rocket than off on my own. Who knows what I would have gotten into."

Jessie smirked sadly. "Do you really think you would have gotten into more trouble alone than with us?"

"Who knows," James said. "Maybe I'd even be dead, mugged in some alley."

"Or maybe you'd be happy, off on that Pokemon Trainer's journey." Jessie finally turned to look at him. "What have I really ever done for you, James? Okay, you haven't been alone, but now you're a criminal. And even I know I'm an abrasive person. I've hurt you so many times. And I've caused you to start being abusive towards Meowth or other Pokemon sometimes."

"I'm still a stronger person for knowing you, Jessica."

Jessie stared at him. "How?" she said in disbelief.

"You've taught me," James said. "You showed me how to stand up for myself."

"I also showed you how to be cruel," Jessie retorted.

"As I see it, you're acting out mainly in response to the harshness of your past and you don't really want to hurt me or Meowth," James said.

"That's no excuse," Jessie objected. "I have no right to take out my feelings on either of you."

"You've started to get better at not doing it so much lately," James smiled.

"Oh James. . . ." Jessie closed her eyes. "I used to think no one other than my mother would ever love me. I didn't even think I _could_ be loved. But you saw through all of my unlovable traits and loved me anyway."

"Of course," James said. "That's what friends do, isn't it?"

Jessie slowly nodded. ". . . It really means a lot to you that we don't try to take that gem or those Pyros for Team Rocket, doesn't it?" she said.

"Yes, but not just because I'm afraid it would wreak havoc on the world," James said. "I don't think it would work out for us either."

"I promise I won't do anything about it when it means so much to you that I don't," Jessie said.

"Thank you, Jessie," James smiled. "I really knew I could count on you."

"Well, I didn't know it," Jessie retorted. "Not about this. I thought I'd be willing to steal from here-this area, even this priest. But I won't."

"Then tomorrow when the storm lets up, we'll just be on our way," James said.

"Chasing the twerps and that Pikachu, as always," Jessie muttered.

"Are you tired of it?" James asked.

"I've been tired of it for a long time," Jessie grumbled, "but what else is there for us to do?"

"I wonder," James mused.

"You really liked what that priest told you, don't you?" Jessie remarked.

"I do, but I also see the problems with it," James sighed. "But the only way to find out if it's possible is just to try it."

"Up and leave Team Rocket and try an honest path?" Jessie looked both doubtful and worried. "If I really was going to try getting my license as a nurse, I'd need money. And you'd need money to be a Pokemon Trainer."

"So we'd have to stay in Team Rocket and try to save up money," James groaned. "Or try to find honest work. . . ."

"Which isn't likely to happen," Jessie said. "Oh James . . . I had so many dreams like that that never came true. I just don't want you to be in the same boat as me, dreaming of and longing for things that can't happen."

"I know," James said. "But wouldn't it be wonderful if they really could happen?"

"If only," Jessie muttered. "I thought I stopped believing in fairytales years ago. But when I think about it, after all our failures, the thought of capturing Pikachu really sounds like a fairytale too."

James half-smiled. "It does, doesn't it. Well, maybe we should sleep on it and see how we feel in the morning."

"Maybe," Jessie said noncommitally.

Unbeknownst to them, Ash and company were peeking in from the doorway. But they quietly slipped back into the living room and their game.

"That was weird," Ash remarked.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't a conversation we were supposed to hear," Brock said. "It felt very private."

"Do you think they really do mean it?" Misty wondered. "About not stealing the gem or the Pyros?"

"We'll have to hope so," Brock said.

"They really didn't seem to want the world destroyed in the past," Ash remarked. "I guess we'll have to hope they mean it."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

Togepi trilled.

"James definitely sounded like he meant it when he told Meowth how much he regrets what Team Rocket's done to him," Misty said.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting him to say that," Ash said.

"I also don't expect that he and Jessie and Meowth will ever leave Team Rocket," Misty said. "Even if they do feel bad about it. Nothing's ever pushed them to do it before."

Brock looked thoughtful. "I wonder what we would have done if all the doors were closed for us," he said. "Like, what if I needed money for my brothers and sisters and there was no visible way to get it except to join something like Team Rocket?"

Ash and Misty both looked at him in stunned surprise. "You couldn't ever join something like that, Brock," Misty protested.

"None of us could!" Ash insisted.

"Not if we had the lives we have now," Brock agreed. "But what if things were different and it really seemed like there was no other choice? Maybe then we would have joined. And maybe eventually we'd end up like Jessie and James-doing our best and pretending to like it and really hating it."

"I think we'd always really hate it and show it," Misty said.

"And come off seeming cold and harsh," Brock mused. "Like I did when I had to run the Pewter City Gym and hated it."

"I guess everyone's different," Ash said. "But why are you thinking about this, Brock? You never have before."

"Maybe it's the atmosphere. Or the conversations we've been accidentally overhearing. Or all of the above plus what we were talking about before we got here." Brock still looked thoughtful. "Team Rocket has always been a big annoyance to us and little else, and that's completely understandable. But when they have shown a good side now and then, I wonder why we didn't put more stock into it and really think about it before now."

"I don't know what we can really do about it," Misty said.

"Yeah," Ash frowned. "Do we keep trying to convince them to join the good guys?" He scowled. "Jessie would just call us goody-two-shoes again."

"Maybe," Brock said. "But maybe if we kept reaching out to them, one of those times we'd get through. I don't know; it's just a thought."

"A really weird thought," Ash said.

"Maybe, like Team Rocket, we should sleep on this and see how we feel in the morning," Misty suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Ash said.


	3. Chapter 3

By morning the storm seemed to have passed. And when Ash, Misty, and Brock got up and wandered downstairs, they found Father Joe and the Jynx in the dining area but no one else.

"Good morning," Father Joe greeted them. "Breakfast is ready."

"Morning," Ash blinked. "Thanks!" He and the others quickly sat around the table. "Uh, did Team Rocket already leave?"

"Yes. We gave them some food and they set out about a half hour ago," Father Joe said.

"That's funny that they'd leave ahead of us," Misty said. "They'll probably ambush us on the road when we leave."

"Maybe," Father Joe said, "and maybe not."

"Did they say anything about what they were going to do?" Ash wondered.

"They only said they'd been giving my words a great deal of thought," Father Joe said. "They didn't indicate whether they'd actually follow through on them."

"I wouldn't expect too much," Misty said.

"At least I believe they don't intend to do any damage with the gem," Father Joe said. "Or the Pyros."

"It actually did sound like they planned to leave them alone," Brock acknowledged.

"Yeah, but when it's Team Rocket, they could always change their minds," Ash frowned.

"You know them better than I do and you probably have a perfect right to feel that way about them, but there is the chance that you're wrong," Father Joe said kindly. "And maybe if you gave them the benefit of a doubt, you'd be surprised."

"We've tried that," Ash said. "It never works for long."

"Well," Father Joe commented, "it looks like 'sleeping on it' just made you all more skeptical and suspicious of them again. Yes, I confess I overheard some of what you were saying last night. It was very interesting and very good how you were trying to see things from their point-of-view."

"I guess," Ash said. "It was mostly Brock doing that."

"I think we're all a little confused, Father," Misty said. "We know how they've been in the past and that's hard to forget, even with what we heard last night."

"That's understandable," Father Joe said. "Leopards don't change their spots, at least not very easily."

"But you seem to think they're good people or something," Ash said.

Father Joe paused. "I see them as troubled souls. They started out as good people and they haven't lost that goodness deep down, even if sometimes it seems like they have. But because their occupations require them to be bad, they try to do it and try to convince themselves they like it."

"And as far as we can tell, they do," Ash said.

"It was only last night when we started hearing that maybe they really are bothered by it," Misty said. "But there's not really anything we can do about it."

"No, not if they aren't ready to make the break," Father Joe said. "But it's a funny thing-people who always hear how bad they are, are usually more likely to believe it. On the other hand, people who are told that they're good will eventually lean towards believing that, at least sometimes. If you've seen good in those three-and I think you have-let them know you haven't forgotten it. You can't force them to leave, but realizing that their true hearts are recognized might do wonders."

"I guess we could do that," Misty said. "But maybe it would only backfire and they'd feel they had to be worse than ever because they wouldn't want word to get back to their boss that anyone knew they'd been good."

"Maybe," Father Joe said. "I still say it's worth trying."

"But then there's so much crummy stuff they do too," Ash said darkly. "Like when Jessie kept attacking a Blissey they'd tricked into giving them food. The Blissey really seemed to like her for some reason and kept trying to go to her even after she attacked it!"

"I wonder if there's more to the story than that," Father Joe mused.

Ash frowned. "What else could there be?"

"I don't know," Father Joe said mildly. "But I have a feeling you only know a part of the tale, and maybe nothing of the truth at all."

"I know what we saw," Ash said. "That's more than enough."

"Your eyes can deceive you," Father Joe said.

"Why are you so sure that there's more to it?" Ash wondered. "It could just be one of those 'trying to be bad' things."

"I guess you could say I have a feeling," Father Joe said. "I don't think Jessie would do that for no reason at all. And I don't think the Blissey would be so trusting of just anyone."

"You never saw that Blissey," Ash said.

"Well, I guess if we ever see her again, we could ask her about it," Misty blinked.

"It couldn't hurt," Father Joe said.

"Oh, Father Joe," Brock suddenly said, "I've been wondering if you know the history of that gem the Pyros are guarding."

Father Joe turned his attention to Brock. "I know the legend about it," he said. "It's said to be the core of a Starmie. This Starmie washed ashore at St. Matthew Beach and served as the town's protector for many years with her friends the Pyros. Late at night, sometimes you can still see it turn all seven colors of a Starmie's core as it rests under the stars. I've seen that phenomenon myself."

"That's so sad," Misty said. "What happened to the Starmie?"

"She lived out her life here, in the area she loved," Father Joe said. "When she died, her core remained infused with her desires to protect the town and was protected by the descendants of the original Pyros. As it still is."

"That's beautiful," Misty said.

"This is really interesting, Father," Brock said. "I wonder if the core still holds some of Starmie's memories and if someone could communicate with the core and learn things about both the past and the starfish Pokemon."

"It's possible," Father Joe agreed, "but you'd have to get past all the Pyros to even try to communicate with it. And you'd probably need a Psychic-type to get anywhere in a conversation with it."

"Well, Psyduck's out," Misty scowled. "My Starmie might be able to do it. But yeah, it sounds like it would probably be impossible to even get close enough to try to talk to it." She sighed.

Ash was no longer paying attention. "Hey," he exclaimed. "There's some kind of a helicopter over near the mountain!"

"Oh no!" Misty leaped up. "It must be Team Rocket after all!"

Father Joe's eyes narrowed. "Let's go up to the bell tower," he said. "It could be something perfectly innocent. Helicopters fly over the area from time to time. And even if this one means trouble, that doesn't mean Jessie, James, and Meowth are responsible for it!"

"No, but there's a pretty good chance of it," Ash countered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

The group ran out of the house and over to the church, where they quickly climbed up to the bell tower and Father Joe looked through his telescope. "It is trouble!" he exclaimed. "The Pyros are attacking the helicopter and some kind of ice ray is being shot out at them! They're being frozen in ice and then pulled aboard!"

"That has to be the work of Team Rocket!" Misty spat.

"And we've gotta stop them!" Ash declared. "Come on, Pikachu!" He turned to run back downstairs.

"Wait, Ash!" Brock yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

"And they're stealing the gem!" Father Joe said in horror. "A mechanical hand came out of the bottom of the helicopter and grabbed it!"

Almost immediately, thunder rumbled overhead while the entire building shook.

"It's an earthquake!" Brock cried.

Ash had already been on the stairs. He yelped, tumbling over and over to crash at the bottom.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu wailed. He scampered down the steps and over to Ash.

"Ash, are you okay?!" Misty called. She and Brock were running down now, with Father Joe right behind them.

"Ohh . . . yeah, I think so," Ash mumbled. He pushed himself upright. "That was not fun." Then he was on his feet and running again. "Come on, we have to stop Team Rocket!"

There was nothing the others could do but run after him.

Outside, the pleasant weather was quickly fading. The wind was howling again, nearly bending the trees in half. Pikachu lifted off the ground. "Pika-chuuuu!" he cried in terror.

"Pikachu!" Ash lunged, desperate to grab his friend.

Instead, Pikachu sailed on and was caught by James, who was standing on the sidewalk with Jessie and Meowth.

"You should really be more careful with your Pikachu," Jessie mocked.

Ash clenched his teeth. "Give back Pikachu!"

"We don't have time for this!" Misty exclaimed. "The Pyros and the gem are being stolen!"

"We know," Jessie snapped. "It's Tyson."

Father Joe looked to them with flashing eyes. "Did you tip him off?!"

"No!" James protested. "We didn't have anything to do with it! We don't even know how he knew!"

Meowth was wrapped around James' leg, frantic to not be blown away like Pikachu. "You've gotta believe us!"

Ash didn't look convinced in the least, but he said, "Maybe if you give back Pikachu without a fight."

"Here!" James flung Pikachu back at Ash. "He would have shocked me anyway." With that, Meowth scrambled onto James' back and he took off running with Jessie.

Ash caught Pikachu and held him close. "Are you okay, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu replied.

Brock stared out in the direction of the mountain. "Then we have to stop Tyson before he gets away with the Pyros and the gem."

"And I know just how to do it!" Ash cried. "Pigeotto! Stop that helicopter!"

"In this wind?!" Misty shot back. "Ash, there's no way!"

Indeed, Pigeotto found himself fighting a losing battle against the gust when he emerged into the sky. Ash soon had no choice but to call him back.

"I don't think that helicopter is going to be able to stay up either," Father Joe pointed out. "Look!"

Everyone stared as the vehicle rocked to the side. Although the pilot battled to keep it in the air, the propellers soon stopped and it descended into the trees below.

"We have to go after it!" Misty gasped. "Those poor Pyros are probably hurt!"

"The pilot too," Father Joe frowned. "Even though he was trying to steal them, I can't wish death on anyone."

"We'll save him!" Ash promised.

"But how are we going to get out to that island?" Brock worried.

"Take one of the boats tied up at the pier," Father Joe said. "That's probably where Team Rocket went."

"Alright!" Ash headed in that direction. "Don't worry, Father Joe! We'll save the Pokemon and the pilot! And the gem!"

Misty looked to Father Joe. "Can you please take care of Togepi for me, Father? I don't want him getting into danger like this."

"Of course." Father Joe reached for the unusual Pokemon. "He'll be safe with me."

Togepi trilled.

Misty smiled. "Thank you. We'll be back soon. I hope."

xxxx

The group reached the pier just as Team Rocket managed to start one of the motorboats. Without another word, they invited themselves aboard, jumping in as it roared away from the dock.

Jessie whirled around to stare when the boat rocked from the extra weight. "What . . . ?! We didn't ask you to come!" she snapped.

"Well, we're coming to make sure you don't try to help Tyson get away!" Ash replied.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, Jessie," James said. "They'll have to come with us!"

"If you're not working with Tyson, why are you going out there anyway?" Brock asked.

"You're probably hoping to cash in on this disaster by stealing the Pyros and the gem away from him!" Misty snapped.

"The world's goin' crazy here!" Meowth yelped. "You think we want that?!"

Thunder rumbled again and rain suddenly poured out of the sky in sheets, swept sideways by the force of the wind. The entire group was immediately soaking wet.

"Oh, well, this is just great," Jessie said in aggravation.

"And how do you know Tyson's the one who stole everything if you didn't talk to him?!" Misty persisted, not believing Meowth.

"We did talk to him!" James finally snapped. "We went into town and he was there. He bragged to us about what he was going to do and then he tried to lock us up so we wouldn't mess it up for him!"

"We just barely broke out in time," Jessie added.

"A likely story!" Misty spat.

"Yeah, we don't believe you," Ash said. "There's no way he could have known if you didn't tell him!"

"Of course there is!" Jessie finally screamed in frustration. "He could have got here and learned about it, just like we did!"

By now they had reached the shore. The boat hit the sand and everyone jumped out, pulling it to safety so it wouldn't be pulled back out to sea without them.

"You're right," Tyson's sneering voice came from the edge of the trees. "Only you're not."

Everyone spun around. A very battered Tyson was limping out from the wreckage of the helicopter, the gem clutched tightly in his hand.

"Say what you mean!" Jessie snapped. "You know we didn't help you with any of this!"

"No, and I didn't want your incompetent help," Tyson replied. "But see, it started dawning on me that the kids you're always following end up finding rare Pokemon. So I figured if I followed you, I'd find something good."

Ash stared at him. "You mean they really didn't tell you anything?"

"You should blame yourself more than them, Kid," Tyson sneered. "Now I might not get my Pyros, but at least I've got this gem." He pushed past Ash and jumped into the boat. "Thanks for bringing my getaway."

"Come back!" Ash ran after him and jumped in the boat too.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

Brock's attention was elsewhere. "Those Pyros are still frozen in ice! If the helicopter is damaged enough that it explodes, they'll go up with it!" He ran towards the trees.

Misty was torn. "Brock!" She looked from him to Ash, not sure where she was needed most.

Jessie actually looked angry as she stared down Tyson. "And you call yourself a member of Team Rocket?! The Boss would never forgive you for letting those rare Pokemon die!"

"Hey, I don't want to, but if it's them or me, of course I'm going to choose me." Tyson pushed on Ash. "Get out of here before I really get mad."

Ash grabbed onto the gem in Tyson's other hand. "Not without this!"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu. The rodent jumped around to Tyson's back and started to climb.

"Hey! What the . . . ?!" The tickling was too much. Tyson's grip on the gem loosened and Ash was able to get hold of it and jump out of the boat.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, shoving the gem in his pocket. "Now, let's go, Pikachu!"

A huge wave swept over the boat just then, splashing Ash as well. When it receded, it was taking the boat with it. Tyson and Pikachu were both laying stunned at the bottom.

"No!" Ash cried. "Pikachu!" He ran after it, desperate, but it was no use. Swiftly he pulled out a Pokeball. "Squirtle, rescue Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!" The turtle Pokemon leaped into the water and started to paddle towards the boat.

"Staryu! Help Squirtle!" Misty called.

Staryu emerged from his Pokeball spinning in mid-air. He splashed into the water and chased after Squirtle.

"Thanks, Misty," Ash said in surprise. Sudddenly he noticed how quiet everything had become. "Hey, where's Brock and Team Rocket?"

"They're trying to rescue the frozen Pyros," Misty explained.

"Oh brother!" Ash moaned. "If they get them free, then Team Rocket will probably steal them and we'll be right back where we started!"

At the helicopter wreckage, Brock and Team Rocket actually weren't doing too badly together. While Onix broke the ice around one Pyros, Arbok was spearing ice into pieces and Victreebel was cutting it up. Meowth Fury Swiped where he could.

"I think we've almost got them free!" Brock exclaimed.

The one Onix had been helping stirred and spread its wings, smashing through the remaining ice. With a loud screech, it took flight and burned through the ice around the other Pyros, forcing the Pokemon to jump back.

"Hey, watch it!" Meowth snapped.

"Why is it I have the feeling this isn't going to go the way it's supposed to?" James whimpered.

The Pyros all took to the skies now. Ignoring the group completely, they barreled towards Ash on the shore.

"What's going on?!" Brock exclaimed.

"Why are they after the twerp?" Jessie frowned.

"He must have that gem thing!" Meowth yelped.

Immediately they gave chase.

"Wait! Stop!" James protested. "He's not trying to steal your gem. He's trying to give it back!"

The Pyros either didn't understand or didn't care. As they reached Ash and Misty, all three of them let loose with a vicious fire attack.

It only didn't hit them because Squirtle and Staryu leaped into the way just then and fired their Water Guns with all their might.

"Squirtle," Ash said in surprise.

"Staryu. . . ." Misty stared at her friend. He and Squirtle hadn't returned with Pikachu, but they had come back in time to save their lives.

Suddenly Misty had an idea. "Come on out, Starmie!" she called.

The beautiful lavender starfish jumped out of her Pokeball and joined the other two Water Pokemon.

The Pyros stopped their attack, staring at Starmie in confusion and disbelief. Then, with one accord, they rose higher in the sky.

Ash slowly straightened. "What's going on?" he said in bewilderment.

"They won't attack Starmie," Brock realized. "They know this Starmie isn't the one whose core they've been guarding, but seeing a Starmie must be a shock. Maybe they even have a vow not to harm a Starmie."

Misty smiled. "You did great, Starmie. You too, Staryu."

They chirped.

Just as quickly, Ash's attention turned back to Squirtle and Staryu. "And you too, Squirtle. Thanks for coming back, you guys, but what about Pikachu?!"

Staryu's points drooped. Squirtle looked down. "Squirtle-Squirt. . . ."

"They lost the boat," Misty said in dismay. She bent down to Staryu, who communicated the rest of the story to her. "They were still going to try to find it, but then they looked and saw they were needed here."

"Squirtle," Squirtle said sadly.

"And Pikachu would never want to be found at the cost of my life," Ash translated. "Yeah, that's true. Tyson won't kill Pikachu, that's for sure."

"But now he has Pikachu?!" James cried in disbelief.

"We've been deliberately trying to get him for ages and now he just drops into Tyson's lap because of dumb luck?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"We'll get him back," Ash vowed. "Tyson's probably steering the boat by now. Do you know where he'd go from here?!"

"That depends on if he could get there," Meowth said. "He could've been blown way off-course!"

"Where?!" Ash demanded. "Come on, you've gotta tell me!"

"Honestly, right now he would just be worried about getting back to shore," Jessie said. "There aren't any Team Rocket bases anywhere around here or he wouldn't have had to follow us to learn about the Pyros."

James nodded. "Once he gets back to shore, he'll try to radio for back-up. Unless he has another helicopter stashed somewhere." The wind blew his hair into his mouth and he gasped and choked, brushing it aside. "But he won't be taking off again in this weather!"

"And this weather's going to keep being this bad until we put the gem back." Ash turned to look towards the mountain, mostly obscured by low-hanging clouds. "Hey, maybe if we keep Starmie out, the Pyros won't attack us all the way up!"

Misty sighed. "Nice try, Ash, but Starmie can't climb that! It's way too steep!"

"Can't she just keep jumping and spinning and finding footholds?" Ash protested.

Starmie chirped in the affirmative.

"Well . . ." Misty smiled. "If you're up for it, Starmie, let's give it a try."

A horrific roar startled everyone and they looked towards the water, praying for that not to be what it sounded like. But to all of their dismay, a furious Gyarados was rising and bearing down on them.

Jessie and James dove into each other's arms in terror. "What's going on?!" James shrieked.

"Why is it looking at us like that?!" Jessie wailed.

"It must be mad about the weather!" Misty exclaimed. "Maybe it thinks we're responsible for it!"

Ash ran forward. "No, Gyarados! You've got it all wrong! We're trying to fix the problem! We didn't steal the gem; we were just going to put it back!"

"Ash, you can't reason with it!" Brock cried. "Get back!" He reached to grab Ash and pull him back.

Several more Gyarados rose from the waves and they all began to spin, faster and faster, churning the water into a vicious whirlpool.

"Oh no!" Misty said in horror.

"Is anyone else experiencin' a bad case of deja vu?!" Meowth scrambled up Jessie and James and clung to their shoulders.

"Meowth, you're digging in your claws!" Jessie said in dismay.

"Let's run for it!" James wailed. "It's going to use Dragon Rage!"

The water spout rushed at the group and onto the land, where it picked them all up and mercilessly threw them about.

"Hang on, everyone!" Misty cried. "We survived this once; we can do it again!"

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" James shrieked.

"Oh James, shut up!" Jessie retorted.

The spinning went on and on, seemingly neverending. One by one, everyone fell unconscious, not knowing where or when they would be spat out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ash!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!"

"Ash, wake up!"

". . . Huh?" Weakly Ash opened his eyes. Father Joe, Squirtle, and Pikachu were both looking down at him. "Pikachu?!" Immediately Ash was completely awake. "How did you get here?! Oh, Pikachu!" He reached for his beloved first Pokemon and Pikachu joyfully leaped into his arms.

Father Joe rocked back in relief. "You're just lucky the hurricane deposited all of you back here. As for Pikachu, I think Tyson was awfully dismayed when the wind and the waves blew his boat here as well! He took off running as soon as it crashed and Pikachu threatened to Thundershock him."

Ash sat up. He was laying on the dock. Nearby, Misty was sprawled on her stomach with both Staryu and Starmie trying to rouse her. Onix was curled around Brock. Team Rocket was in a heap, with Jynx poking them and trying to net some response.

"Is everyone okay?!" Ash gasped.

"Miraculously, you're all alive," Father Joe said. "We saw you coming in and ran out to help you."

"Oh . . ." Brock moaned.

Onix growled a happy growl.

"Huh? . . ." Misty slowly opened her eyes. "What's going on?"

The starfish Pokemon perked up and hugged her.

Misty managed a sleepy smile. "Hi, you two. . . ."

"Did we really get caught up in a second Dragon Rage?" James moaned.

"Did we really survive a second Dragon Rage?!" Meowth countered.

Victreebel screeched. Arbok hissed.

Jessie leaped up. "We're alive! We made it!"

Ash's eyes widened. "The gem!" He reached into his pocket and soon relaxed. It was still there.

"You'd all better come inside and get warmed up," Father Joe said.

"But we have to put the gem back," Ash protested. "We'll just have to get wet again anyway."

"You need to regain your strength before you go back out in that." Father Joe's voice had gained an edge. "Don't argue with me."

"No, Sir!" Ash gulped.

xxxx

It wasn't long and everyone was in the house, gathered around a roaring fire as they burrowed under blankets and drank hot cocoa. Father Joe and Jynx paused to observe them, each holding another armload of blankets. "We have more if you need them," Father Joe said.

"Th-Thanks," Ash shivered, reaching for one. "We really need to get going. . . ."

Father Joe sighed. "It's going to be a lot harder now."

Ash blinked. "What do you mean?"

Father Joe looked to the window. Outside, it was almost black from the storm, aside from the flashes of lightning and something else that looked almost like fire. "The gem has been away too long. The Pyros have started their reign of destruction."

"But . . . Starmie," Misty protested. "They won't hurt Starmie." She looked to the lavender starfish, who had dried off and then come away from the fire before it could dry her out. Staryu likewise was sitting next to Misty but not under the quilt.

"If only the Gyarados hadn't attacked," Father Joe said morosely. "If you could have delivered the gem then, it probably would have worked. But by now, the Pyros are attacking almost mindlessly. I don't think even Starmie will be able to keep them at bay now."

"So how are we supposed to get up there?!" Misty cried.

"I don't know," Father Joe admitted. "You can only go ahead with your original plan . . . although I hate to see any of you try it under the circumstances. This isn't a job for children."

"Hey, we've done a lot of dangerous things," Ash protested. "We've had to save parts of the world before. And the whole world once! If we don't do this, who will? And who's had more experience around here?"

"Unfortunately, no one," Father Joe conceded. "You're right that you're very likely the most qualified."

"Well, count us out," Jessie frowned. "We're not going back to that island."

"I don't know why you guys were along the first time," Ash retorted. "You probably just wanted to show up Tyson!"

James was silent, staring into his mug of cocoa.

Meowth frowned, looking up at him. "Hey, Jim, you're not thinkin' of going along again, are you?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking of, Meowth," James countered. "But the twerps might need back-up. . . ."

Jessie whipped around to look at him. "Hey, we're Team Rocket, remember? We don't go risking our necks for foolhardy causes!"

"We do sometimes." James leaned back. "When we have to. And it seems to me, Jess, that we have to again. At least, I'm going to. I can't ask you or Meowth to come along."

Jessie stared at him. "James . . ."

"How long do you think the damage will be contained just to this area?" James said. "It will spread out! Eventually the whole world will be in danger again, just like before!"

"That's true," Brock nodded. "The bad weather is probably already starting to spread."

Father Joe flipped on the television to find out.

 _"This is April O'Neil, reporting live from St. Matthew Beach,"_ a red-haired reporter intoned. _"This part of the country has already seen more than its share of trouble this year, but it looks like it's seeing more. The violent storms are traveling up the coast. By tomorrow, they may have spread all the way North."_

"Uh oh," Ash gulped.

Brock was staring at the screen. "She's sure got a lot of guts, to come all the way down here for a live report."

"Brock, keep your mind on what's important!" Misty shrieked. "Not your latest crush!"

Ash stood. "Well, I'd say this tells us all we need to know. We have to stop this now!" He clenched his fists.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave a firm nod.

"Squirtle!" said Squirtle.

Misty pushed back the quilt and stood. "And we're coming with you."

Staryu and Starmie came to attention, giving their battle cries.

"And us too, of course!" Brock smiled.

Onix growled in agreement.

"And you?" Father Joe looked to Team Rocket.

James hesitated, then stood. "I don't know how much help I can be, but I'm going to try."

Jessie and Meowth looked at each other and finally got up.

"And you won't be doing it alone," Jessie promised.

"That's right!" Meowth said.

Victreebel screeched.

"Charbok!" Arbok declared.

"Lickitung and Weezing will agree too," Jessie said.

James gazed at her in amazement. "But . . . you didn't want to do this. . . ."

Jessie looked away in a show of haughtiness. "It's the same as last time," she said. "None of us want to see the world destroyed." Hesitating, she added, "And . . . we don't want you to go off without us. . . ." Slowly she turned back.

"Yeah," Meowth said. "We're a team, remember?"

"But . . . we're not hero material," James stammered.

Father Joe smiled. "I think you'll find that there's no rules on what heroes should be like. Anyone who's fighting for a righteous cause, big or small, is a hero. Every one of you is a hero right now, whether you're on a Pokemon journey or with Team Rocket, because you've united in a very righteous cause-protecting our world from devastation." From the way he spoke, he had chosen that phrasing on purpose.

Jessie looked to James in surprise. ". . . Everyone else in Team Rocket wondered why we chose to say our motto that way. . . ."

"Let's show them why," James said.

"Just be very careful," Father Joe cautioned. "The Pyros are Fire types, but they're very strong. And they have other, stranger attacks as well, ones that don't have anything to do with fire."

"Like what?" Misty frowned.

"They seem to have some Psychic powers," Father Joe said. "And other moves that can't be categorized very well. They can trap opponents in unbreakable bubbles."

"Then how do they get out?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"The Pyros have to choose to want to open them," Father Joe said. "Or become so weakened that they can't sustain them any longer."

"That . . . doesn't sound pleasant," Jessie grimaced.

"No, it doesn't," James frowned.

"We can deal with it!" Ash insisted. "We've got to!"

Brock looked worried. "It's true that there isn't much choice. But it sounds like we're probably going to be outmatched."

"And then some," Meowth groaned.

"Alright!" Ash hurried to the door. "Let's get going before anything else goes wrong!"

"Oh, it's gonna go wrong when we get there," Meowth said.

"Good one, Meowth," Jessie said without humor.

"God be with you all," Father Joe said softly as the others ran to join Ash.

Brock looked back. "We'll need Him," he said.

xxxx

This journey to the island was far more difficult. Not only was the storm raging more ferociously and the boat was flying to and fro on the ocean, they had to be on alert for rampaging Gyarados as well as the enraged Pyros.

"Be careful, everyone!" Misty called as the boat lurched again. "We don't want to lose anyone!"

"I feel like I'm gonna lose my lunch!" Meowth moaned. "This boat barely knows up from down right now!"

"Neither do I!" James whimpered.

"Well, don't anyone let go of the railing!" Jessie snapped.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed in agreement.

"I don't think anyone's going to let go if they can help it!" Ash retorted.

Brock stayed silent. There wasn't much opportunity to talk, what with the crashing waves and rocking boat, but he was keeping a close eye on everyone, wanting to make sure they were indeed all there. The deeper they plunged into this nightmare, the more concerned he grew. They had come through so many horrible experiences alright, but there had been more than a few close calls along the way. Someday one of those calls might not just be close. That was unacceptable, though. He had to look out for the others and try to make sure they all came through safe, just as before.

"Is that a volcano?!" Misty looked over at a smaller island, her eyes wide at the sight of smoke wafting from the top of another steep mountain.

"It looks like it," Ash said. "Wow, I wonder if the Pyros caused that to start getting ready to erupt. . . ."

"Who cares?!" Jessie retorted. "Let's just do this quickly and get it over with!"

"I'm sure it's not going to be that simple," Brock finally spoke. "We all heard what Father Joe said."

"Well, maybe he was wrong!" Jessie snipped. "Is that too impossible to believe?!"

"No, but he knows this area better than any of us," Brock said. "I'm sure he's studied all about the Pyros and that gem and what happens when one or the other is removed."

"That's right, Jessie," James said.

Jessie didn't answer. It wasn't her bitterness that made her question Father Joe's knowledge.

The boat reached the shore and everyone hurried to pull it up. They had landed right at the base of the mountain, which was on the opposite side of the island to where they had been before. Unfortunately, the Pyros were right ready for them and not ready to listen to reason. They screeched and swooped down, fireballs in all of their mouths.

"Starmie, you're on!" Misty called, desperately praying that this would work again.

But as Starmie swirled into view, the Pyros were unmoved. They blasted, forcing Starmie to counter with Water Gun. Staryu and Squirtle joined in.

Suddenly all three of them were enclosed in separate bubbles, each of which began to rise off the ground.

"Starmie! Staryu!" Misty cried.

"Squirtle!" Ash exclaimed. "What the heck kind of attack is this?!" He held up Dexter.

 _"No known attack,"_ Dexter intoned.

"It's the attack Father Joe told us about!" Brock said.

"Aww!" Ash cried in frustration. "Everybody, try to get out!"

The bubbles were too small for very strong attacks. And using Water Gun only filled the bubbles with water. It didn't cause them to crack, break, or sink.

"What are we going to do?!" Misty burst out. "How can they be doing this?! Starmie is too heavy to float in mid-air! Actually, all of them are!"

Starmie banged on the bubble with one point. Nothing happened.

"We'll just have to try even heavier Pokemon!" Brock declared. "Onix, I choose you! Get them out of there and stop the Pyros!"

Onix roared. But even a swipe of his mighty tail wasn't enough to shatter the bubbles, which soon floated out of his reach. And as he turned his attention to the Pyros, about to attack, they enclosed him in a bubble as well. Instead of floating up, he crashed to the sand.

"Onix!" Brock burst out.

Onix snarled in frustration.

"Alright, let Team Rocket handle it this time," Jessie growled. "Arbok, Lickitung, go!"

Arbok's Poison Sting at least made enough of an impression that one of the Pyros screeched and fell back momentarily. But the other two immediately picked up the slack and blasted back at Arbok and Lickitung before sealing them in bubbles.

"Oh!" Jessie cried. "What is wrong with you two, that you couldn't see that coming?!"

"Charbok," Arbok said sadly.

"Tung," said Lickitung.

"I'll try Weezing and Victreebel," James said. "And Victreebel, don't try swallowing me this time!"

To Victreebel's credit, she didn't. But she and Weezing didn't have much better luck. One Razor Leaf clipped a few feathers from a Pyros, but Victreebel was soon sealed in a bubble. And Brock quickly realized the folly of using Weezing to combat the Pyros' fireballs.

"He'll cause an explosion!" he exclaimed. "We'll all be hurt!"

"I'll just have him use a Sludge Attack," James retorted. "Weezing-"

But before he could finish, Weezing was trapped in a bubble too. "Weezing-Wee!" he called in defeated dismay.

"Weezing!" James wailed.

"It's hopeless, ain't it?" Meowth groaned.

It certainly seeemed to be. It didn't matter what Pokemon were used; the Pyros avoided their attacks and sealed them in bubbles, then tried to torch the humans, who desperately tried to dodge . . . and didn't always succeed.

"AUGH!" Jessie shrieked as her hair caught on fire. She rushed down to the water's edge to put it out. "My hair takes so much damage on these escapades!"

"Yeah, and then so does whatever ruined her hair," Meowth said.

"But I'm afraid this time it's a lost cause," James groaned. "We can't touch those Pyros!"

"Alright!" Ash finally cried. "I'm going to fight fire with fire!" He pulled out a particular Pokeball. "Charizard, go!"

The mighty and at last obedient dragon roared as he appeared from his Pokeball. But the Pyros didn't seem intimidated. They charged while Charizard took flight to meet them halfway. The sky soon exploded in a burst of fireballs.

"Ash, Charizard is outnumbered!" Misty exclaimed.

"And Vulpix was already bubbled!" Brock reminded him. "She can't help!"

"Vul!" the fox called from her floating bubble.

When the smoke cleared, Charizard was crashing to Earth to join Onix in a new bubble. He roared in defeated anger.

"Charizard!" Ash cried helplessly.

The Pyros let loose with a new attack on the humans, again forcing them to dodge and singeing more than a few of them nevertheless. They were soon sprawled in every direction, along with Meowth, the only Pokemon besides Pikachu who was not in a bubble.

"What the heck are we gonna do?!" Meowth moaned. "They're whipping us good."

"It's not over yet," Ash said in desperation. "There's still Pikachu."

"Pikachu?" Meowth looked to the electric rodent. "Are you really brave enough to go out there and let them torch you too?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu mumbled. He shuddered and tried to burrow into the stone plateau.

Ash looked at him sadly. "Pikachu . . ." He hated to ask his friend to risk his safety, especially when it seemed so hopeless, but he was just about out of options. They all were.

"Maybe Meowth should go," Jessie said, but without real hope.

"I don't wanna end up like them!" Meowth protested.

"You won't have to, Meowth." James struggled up. "I'll be back," he promised. With that he leaped down to the ground and ran over to the beached boat. In one swift movement he pushed the boat into the water and leaped inside. Then the engine was revved and he was zipping towards the mainland.

"James?!" Jessie cried. "What are you doing?! Where are you going?!"

Meowth looked defeated. "All that talk of bravery and he's the one who calls it quits," he sighed.

"We're not licked yet!" Ash vowed. "Pikachu, Thundershock now!"

"Pika-CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled. But even as the electricity sparked from his body, a bubble came up around him and sealed itself shut. To the rodent's alarm, he began to rise off the ground.

Ash ran forward until he was underneath the rising bubble. "Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu looked down at him, banging desperately on the bubble before trying Thundershock, to no avail.

"Ugh!" Ash desperately searched his Pokedex again. "There's gotta be something in here about the Pyros that can help us!"

But there wasn't, only a blurb Ash had read the previous day.

 _"Pyros,"_ Dexter intoned. _"A rare Pokemon that lives only in the vicinity of St. Matthew Beach, Florida. It is very aggressive and dangerous when it is disturbed. No further information available."_

Ash slumped back in despair. Everything they had tried had failed. The Pyros were in turmoil, soaring through the air as the storm raged. Lightning split the sky while an earthquake rumbled through the ground. In the distance, the volcano was clearly about to erupt.

James had still not returned. Maybe he wasn't going to. And Misty, Brock, Jessie, and Meowth were all sprawled hurt on the stone plateau. They were barely able to roll out of the way of the next Pyros attack. Ash stared at them in growing horror, clenching a fist around the precious gem in his hand. "I'm the only one left," he whispered. "I have to put it back. . . ."

But he had no way to get up the mountain. It was slick and smooth, hopeless where it came to grasping it and getting a foothold. The captured Pokemon were still floating in the air, trapped in their bubbles as they helplessly gazed down at him.

"Pikachu," Pikachu called. He pounded on the bubble and even tried shocking his way out of it for the umpteenth time, all to no avail.

"Pikachu!" Ash called back. He gritted his teeth. He had to get up the mountain somehow!

Suddenly a rope got in his face and he looked up with a start. The Team Rocket balloon was directly above him, but looked ready to blow away in the wind. James was leaning over the side, gripping the rope with both hands. "Come on!" he cried.

Ash didn't protest. He placed the gem in his pocket and hurried up, soon climbing safely into the basket. "When you left . . . I thought you'd split for parts unknown," he said in bewilderment and surprise.

"You really thought I'd leave Jessie and Meowth?!" James retorted. His hair was blowing wildly into his face.

"Well, no, not really," Ash said slowly. "But . . . with the storm and everything, there's no way this is gonna stay on course for long. I mean, just remember what happened to the helicopter! And that was when things weren't as bad as they are now!"

"I just have to get you up there." James worked the release on the balloon, sending it higher and closer to the top of the mountain. "I don't want the world destroyed! Especially not with my best friends in it!"

Ash blinked then smiled. "Thanks."

At last the top was reachable. Ash jumped out, rushing towards the pedestal where Tyson had stolen the gem and sent everything into chaos. One of the Pyros shrieked and lunged towards him. In desperation he threw up his hands to shield himself.

"No! You don't understand," he cried. "I'm trying to help!"

The Team Rocket balloon was suddenly in between him and the enraged Pokemon. "You're not getting through me," James snarled.

The Pyros shrieked again and barreled towards him, its beak sharp and cruel against the heavily overcast sky.

James went stiff. "What was I thinking?" he whispered. "I don't even have any more Pokemon after that last catastrophe. . . ." But it had to be done. He closed his eyes and shuddered, giving himself over to the mercy of the quite merciless creature. "Alright," he said softly. "Do your worst. But I'd rather not watch."

On the ground, Jessie revived enough to look up at the sight. "James," she choked out. "No. . . ." Desperately she reached up with a shaking hand, despite knowing it was futile.

Meowth stirred as well. "What's he doing?!" he cried. "Don't he know he's a sitting duck?! Don't he know he's gonna die?!"

The tears fell freely from Jessie's eyes. "He knows."

Misty stared. "He can't do it," she gasped.

"He has no choice," Brock said grimly. "Not if he's going to give Ash a chance to set that gem in place."

"But . . ." Misty trembled, bringing a hand to her face.

"Well, do something, Jessie!" Meowth cried. "Scream at him, yell at him, make him stop!"

Jessie curled her hand into a fist on the stone plateau. "I can't," she said through clenched teeth. There was no way she could physically make James stop what he was doing. And deep in her heart, she knew these were critically desperate times. James was making a last-ditch gamble to protect Ash's life and thus in turn save all of them . . . except him. If he didn't do it, they would all die. Part of her wanted to scream at him, but the other part was hopeless and defeated. She didn't want to remember in years to come that the last thing she had ever said to him was angry-even if prompted by heartbreak. For once, she wanted to be mature.

"I can't," she repeated.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Meowth shrieked. "Just do it! Or I'll do it! I'll make him stop! I'll get up there somehow and I'll scratch all of this self-sacrificin' out of him! I'll . . ."

"Meowth." Jessie sounded as though she was barely controlling her feelings. "Shut up."

Something in her tone shook Meowth up more than if she had started to snarl at him. He fell silent, staring at her with wide and disbelieving eyes.

James opened his eyes one brief moment, looking down at the two he treasured most. "Goodbye," he said softly.

Lightning struck the balloon at the same moment the Pyros fired. The explosion was deafening.

At the church, Father Joe was in the bell tower and observing what was happening through his telescope. It magnified things enough that he could make out Ash on the mountain, the red Pokemon bearing towards him, and James interfering with the attack in the Team Rocket balloon. As the bird fired and the balloon erupted, Father Joe crossed himself and whispered a prayer under his breath for the boy who had just sacrificed himself.

 **Note: Please don't throw things at me yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

On the mountain, Ash again shielded himself as the blast faded and particles from the shattered basket and the balloon began to rain down. He looked up, shaken and stunned. "James. . . ." He reached out, catching several green fragments of basket and several cream scraps of balloon. What if . . . what if James was also . . . oh, that was too horrible to think about. Team Rocket had survived so many electrocutions, so many fireballs and explosions. . . . But they had always been miraculously thrown clear. This time, James hadn't been. There was no sign of him in the sky, no yelp of _"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"_ There was really only one explanation.

"He's gone," Ash whispered. He hadn't thought the death of any Team Rocket member would affect him so deeply, but under the circumstances this one definitely did. Blinking back tears, he turned back to the pedestal and set the gem in place.

Immediately a bright light shot out from the jewel, encapsulating everything in its path. Ash was thrown back, dangerously close to the edge.

"Ash!" Misty cried out from below.

The lightning and wind ceased. The ground no longer trembled. In the distance, the volcano was still. A gentle rain fell now, a healing, cleansing rain.

The Pyros were also at peace. One by one, they released the captured Pokemon and let them drift gently back to earth. Ash slid down the mountainside to the plateau, holding out his arms for Pikachu. "Pikachu!" he cried in joy.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

The other members of Ash's Pokemon team gradually floated down to the plateau as well. Ash and Pikachu hurried to each in turn with cries of, "Welcome back, guys!" and "Pi-Pikachu!" Already on the ground, Charizard emerged from his bubble and joined them with a roar.

Misty and Brock linked hands and twirled about in a happy dance while their Pokemon leaped down around them. Togepi happily trilled. Onix scooted over to them, happily growling.

Almost as soon as the celebration had started, however, it ground to a halt. Ash looked over at Jessie and Meowth, who were both simply staring over the edge of the plateau. Jessie's fists were clenched. Meowth scrambled up her side and clung to her shoulder, his ears and tail drooping. The other Team Rocket Pokemon went over to them, looking saddened as well.

"Jessie," Misty said slowly. "Meowth. . . ."

"Okay, so the world's been saved," Jessie brusquely snapped. "But at James' expense. I know this doesn't mean anything to you, so why don't you just leave us alone now?" She scrambled down the plateau to the bottom, still with Meowth riding on her shoulder. Arbok and the other Team Rocket Pokemon followed, slowly and sorrowfully.

The younger kids looked at each other in stricken sorrow and hurried after their enemies.

"Wait, Jessie!" Ash called. He stumbled as he slid down to the ground, but righted himself and chased after her. "It does mean something," he insisted as he caught up. "It means a whole lot."

"Pika," Pikachu said sadly.

"Oh, don't try to fool us," Jessie retorted. "It never meant anything to you when it looked like we were done for."

"Like when we sacrificed ourselves to save the world," Meowth added. "It's not like you twerps ever thought about us or tried to find us or anything. Just as long as the world was back to normal, that was enough for you and it didn't matter what happened to us."

"That's not true!" Ash cried. "When we thought you guys were dead, we did try to find you!"

"And when we couldn't, we had kind of a funeral for you," Misty said. "We threw some flowers in the water."

"But before we left, Slowking said he'd seen you and that you were alright," Ash said.

"Hmph," Jessie grunted.

"I wasn't there, but if they say that's what happened, it happened," Brock declared.

Meowth jumped down to the ground. "Well, maybe so," he said. "But we just got lucky that time. This time, James ain't coming back. There's nothing to even find!"

Misty stared out at the area. "What a horrible way to go," she said softly. "He must be everywhere. . . . He didn't deserve that. . . ."

Jessie tuned them all out. She stood at the water's edge, her fists clenched. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Anger, definitely, both at James and at the Pyros that had killed him. Stupid bird. . . . So it couldn't take its precious gem being gone and it threw a temper tantrum? What right did it have to murder James, especially when the twerp had said that he wasn't its enemy? Why wouldn't it listen? And stupid James. . . . How dare he do something so foolish, so hopeless, and leave her and Meowth without him?

It wasn't hopeless, though. By buying Ash those precious seconds, he had saved them all.

Tears somehow slipped from her eyes and then wouldn't stop. She wouldn't be so angry if her heart wasn't broken. Just like that, James was gone. She could picture him in her mind, laughing and making that silly peace sign. His ridiculous fascination with cross-dressing. Him showing on so many occasions that he still had more conscience than she did. Him pleading with her not to try to steal the gem or the Pyros.

That last sad smile and farewell. . . .

Her knees grew weak and she collapsed on the island's shore, gazing helplessly into the water. It had been so violent only moments before, but now it had quieted down and was starting to bring in assorted debris with the tide. Green and cream pieces of the balloon were scattered across the surface like confetti. All that was left of her best friend.

"You know, it's kind of funny that there's all these scraps but nothin' of James." Meowth scrambled down from Jessie's shoulders and picked up several pieces of the balloon as they washed ashore.

"It's better that way," Jessie said morosely. "I don't even want to think about . . ."

Meowth really didn't either. But since he always had thought things out more than his friends, it was almost impossible not to envision it. He stared blankly at the scraps from the balloon before falling to his knees. No matter how much he had insisted he wasn't a crybaby, he didn't care if the tears flowed now.

As the guys on the team, he and James had shared a special bond, sometimes commiserating over Jessie's abuse. But then there had been times when James had acted out too, albeit not as much. Meowth had abused James far more often than the reverse. Now he looked down sadly at his claws. They had all been trying to improve, but with James gone, he couldn't help wishing they had improved far more than they had. Especially himself.

 _It's all over now, Buddy,_ he said silently. _I'll take good care of Jessie, I'll promise you that. But we'll never be the same._

He sobbed, covering his eyes with his front paws.

Brock was silent, staring at the catastrophe with clenched fists.

Misty looked to him in surprised concern. "Brock?"

Brock's voice was thick when he answered. "It shouldn't be James out there. If it was going to be any of us, it should have been me."

Misty gasped. "Brock, what are you talking about?! Of course it shouldn't be you! Think about your family! Think about Ash! And your Pokemon! Even me!"

"Vulpix-Vul," Vulpix nodded in agreement.

"None of us would ever want you to sacrifice yourself!" Misty cried.

"I'm supposed to look out for you and Ash," Brock said. "And my family and Pokemon too. Instead, I was inefficient, completely helpless to do anything but just sprawl there and watch someone else sacrifice himself for someone he doesn't even like! Now he's dead and the ones who love him are devastated!"

"James sacrificed himself for his loved ones, just as you would have done," Misty said softly. "He wanted the world to be safe for Jessie and Meowth."

"I'm hardly ever home anyway," Brock said. "My siblings all have each other and their friends. You and Ash have each other and your Pokemon. And my Pokemon are friends with yours. Jessie and Meowth are all alone. No one else cares about them. They really loved James and now he's gone."

"Look, Brock," Misty suddenly snapped, her eyes flashing. "Whoever sacrificed himself would leave behind a lot of unfinished business and loose ends! What really should have happened was for nobody to have to do this. Those stupid birds wouldn't listen to reason! They made it necessary!"

"And if James hadn't been there . . . Ash would have died," Brock said. "While we all would have watched." He looked away. "I never wanted that to happen again."

The anger and frustration died away as Misty looked helplessly at her friend. "Oh Brock. . . ."

"I'll always be grateful to James," Brock said then. "But I'll also always feel like it should have been me."

Ash, who had been silent, finally spoke. "I think I understand. . . . I know how I'd feel if any of my Pokemon sacrificed themselves. . . . I'd rather it was me. I didn't want it to be James! But Brock, I wouldn't want it to be you either!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said sadly.

"The only solution would have been for no one to have to do it," Ash said. "If I just could have made it up that mountain on my own, and without the Pyros trying to attack me. . . ."

"But you couldn't have, Ash," Misty said. "And James was the only one who was able to help you."

"Yeah." Ash looked down at the remnants of the Team Rocket balloon in the water. "I guess out of everyone in Team Rocket he was the one who always seemed to have the most conscience, but I still wasn't expecting him to sacrifice himself. I never expected it of the whole group in the past either. . . . But they all survived it then. And they've survived so many explosions when their plans have blown up. . . . Why couldn't James have survived this one, especially when he was trying to do the right thing? Why?" He blinked back the tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know," Misty said softly. "He should have. But sometimes things don't go the way they should. I used to wonder why my parents died when I was so young. I'll probably never really know the answer. It was just one of those things. Death rarely makes sense."

"It sure doesn't." Ash stared at the slowly lapping shoreline. "It won't be the same without him around. . . . I . . . I'll actually miss him. And when he died like this, I . . . I'm not sure I'll get over it."

"I'm not sure any of us will," Misty said.

Brock strongly doubted it. And he knew Jessie and Meowth never would.

"H-Hey," Meowth suddenly gulped. "Some of this water's red. . . ." He stared as the crimson water hit the bank.

Jessie leaped to her feet. "Red?!"

"That's awful!" Misty exclaimed. "But . . ."

"Why is it red?" Ash blinked.

Brock was staring at the next wave of incoming tide. "That's why," he gasped.

Everyone stared.

"James. . . ." Jessie's voice was filled with mixed emotions. She stood near the water's edge as it brought in a battered and bleeding body, then ran ahead to the limp form. The clothes were in tatters, revealing painful cuts and burns, and the light blue hair was soaked through with the ocean's water. It was obvious he was dead.

Misty's eyes widened. "That's . . ."

"It's incredible he's still in one piece," Brock breathed. "But just barely."

Ash ran over, his heart pounding. "James saved me!" he cried. "He saved all of us! He's not . . ."

"Ash . . ." Brock caught up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "There's no way he could still be alive."

"But . . ." Ash just stared. "He wasn't blown up," he protested feebly. "He has to be alright. . . ."

As the rain slowed to a stop, Jessie dragged the limp form farther onto the grass and knelt down, frantically searching for breath or a pulse. Of course there was nothing, but she wasn't willing to give up. Instead she pushed on James' chest, desperate to get him to release whatever water he might have swallowed.

"Come on," she hissed, pushing back the next wave of tears that threatened to spill over. "Cough! Breathe! James, don't do this to me! Wake up! _Wake up!_ "

But all of her efforts and pleas were in vain. There was no response, nor would there be. At last she slumped back, her eyes empty and numb. The last spark of hope had been ripped from her heart. "It looks like . . . Team Rocket's blasted off for good," she choked out.

"He's really gone," Meowth said in grief. When they had found the body after thinking there wasn't one, it had seemed like one more chance. To realize it was futile was a second blow after the first.

"No. . . ." Ash turned, looking up at the Pyros flying overhead. "Why did you do this?!" he screamed in anguish and pain. "He wasn't doing anything wrong! He didn't deserve this! He didn't . . ."

The one who had attacked paused and stared down, only now fully realizing what it had done. It wailed in sorrow, the sound echoing off every tree and mountain.

"Dead," Ash whispered. "He's really dead." The tears slipped from his eyes.

He only belatedly realized that Misty and even Brock were crying too. James had been their enemy, yet he had aided them more than once when they had sorely needed it.

He wouldn't anymore.

To Ash's surprise, Pikachu suddenly jumped down and ran over. "Pikachu!" he exclaimed as he leaped on James' chest.

Jessie rocked back. "What are you doing?!"

"I think I know," Brock exclaimed. "Pikachu doesn't want to accept that James is gone."

"Really?" Jessie looked skeptical. "After all the times we've tried to grab him, he should be overjoyed that James is dead."

"Pikachu," Pikachu retorted. He placed his front paws above James' heart.

"Alright, Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Thundershock! Not a big one, but enough to try to restart his heart!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. He pressed down as the electricity passed from him into James' body. There was a jerk and then stillness.

Meowth held a paw to James' neck. "Still nothin'," he said sadly. "It's a great effort, Pikachu, but I'm afraid it's hopeless."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shot back.

"Try it again, Pikachu!" Ash pleaded.

Pikachu nodded and did so. Again James jerked and then was still.

This time Jessie reached to feel for a pulse. "He's not coming back," she said softly, sadly. "He was my best friend, but I treated him badly so much of the time. I was trying to change, but . . . how could I have hurt him so much? Oh James. . . ." She brushed the hair away from his closed eyes.

When she spoke again, her voice had lowered, clearly meant only for James. "I always used to wonder how we ended up friends. We met at Pokemon Tech and then went on to the bicycle gang . . . and we were always so different and arguing so much. When we left the gang and went our separate ways after another argument, I thought that was it. Then we met again in Team Rocket and it just went from there. . . . We never stopped arguing, but we ended up so close in spite of it. . . .

"Remember Latios and Latias, the brother and sister legendary Pokemon? They were always together. They were even red and blue." She smiled slightly, but quickly sobered. "But then Latios died and Latias had to go on alone. I don't know how I'm going to go on without you, James. I would rather have died with you than to live without you. Only I wouldn't want Meowth to be here alone either."

Of course there was no response. Jessie shut her eyes tightly and the tears slipped free. She had thought they were all spent, but she had been wrong.

"He knew you loved him, Jessie," Meowth said.

"Did he?" Jessie sounded far away now. "I remember when I saved him from the ghost at Maiden's Peak. He looked so awed when he thought I did it for him. But I denied it. The ghost did disgust me; that guy couldn't have been all that she thought he was or he would have come to her after he died. He wouldn't have let her wait for him for centuries! But what angered me the most was how she manipulated people and cast spells over them to selfishly make them want to be with her. James didn't want to go with her, but she was forcing him. And I got so mad I blasted her."

"You didn't fool James," Meowth said. "Or me. We knew you did it for him."

"We're not giving up yet!" Ash insisted. "Pikachu, try it one more time!"

"Pika- _chuuu!_ " Pikachu put everything he had into the blast. When the electricity faded, he was exhausted. He flopped down on James' chest with a weak, "Chu . . ."

Ash sighed sadly. "Don't feel bad, Pikachu. You did your best." He reached out, gently stroking the rodent's head.

"Chu," Pikachu whispered. _Come back, James. . . . Wake up. . . . Please. . . ._

Misty brought her hands together as she said a quiet prayer under her breath. Brock did likewise.

So did Ash. _I know he's been our enemy, but now he was a friend. We'd probably all be dead if he hadn't distracted that Pyros long enough for me to put the gem back. Please save him. Please let him live. . . ._

Meowth looked up at them. "They're sayin' prayers for him. Maybe we should join in?"

"God never did me any favors," Jessie muttered. "Remember? I used to pray for Him to bring my mother back. He never did."

"Maybe she was beyond helping," Meowth said. "But maybe James isn't."

"After all this, you can say that?" Jessie retorted. Still, she couldn't deny the stirring in her heart. If there was one chance, just one chance . . . ! She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes.

 _Would You, God? Would You save a thief who was trying to make good? My best friend. . . . He's never really been bad, even though he's tried for the sake of his job. But even Team Rocket can't corrupt him. Deep down, his heart is still good._

 _I shouldn't be asking anything of You. I wouldn't, if it was for myself. But for James . . . will You save him? Please, God. . . ._

She dared to open an eye. Even Meowth and Pikachu looked like they were praying. In the sky above, the Pyros were still flying, but much slower and quieter.

After a moment Pikachu sat up, still weakened. Nevertheless, he placed his paws on James' chest once more.

Ash looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure, Buddy?"

"Pika," Pikachu insisted.

"Alright," Ash said. "If you're sure it's not too much for you."

"Pika- _chuuuuu!_ " Once more the electricity, usually so damaging but this time trying to return life. Pikachu held it as long as he could. Then he stopped, moaned, and slipped off of James' body into Ash's arms.

"Nobody could've tried harder," Ash told him. "You did good, Pikachu." He hugged his best friend close.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said softly.

James lay there, still so quiet, the breeze tenderly tousling his hair. In the right light, it almost looked like he wasn't as deathly pale anymore.

"James?" Jessie whispered. "You're not . . . back, are you?"

At first there was nothing. But then, slowly, unbelievably, a weak stirring. James' fingers curled on the grass as he struggled to open his eyes. "Jessie . . . ?"

Everyone froze. They had all longed for it and prayed for it, yet it had seemed too impossible, too out of their reach. Now it had come true and no one was sure how to react or if it was really real.

"James?" Her hand shaking, Jessie touched James' face. "You're alive?"

James reached up, laying a tattered gloved hand on hers. "Yes."

Meowth whooped. "He's alive! He's back with us!"

The other Team Rocket Pokemon cheered.

Ash beamed. "Alright!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"He's alive!" Misty cheered.

"This is wonderful," Brock smiled. "But he still must be badly hurt. . . ."

James definitely was. He grimaced as he slowly tried to sit up. "I thought I was done for . . ."

"You almost was!" Meowth said. "But Pikachu just wouldn't give up!"

"Pikachu?" James blinked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he just kept shocking you and shocking you, trying to restart your heart!" Meowth said. "And it was only after . . ." He trailed off.

"Only after we were all praying that it actually worked," Jessie finished. She rocked back, somewhat shaken.

James wasn't sure what stunned him more. He looked to the little yellow rodent. "You really did that for me, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"God really . . ." James stared into the distance. "He really let that work? For me?"

"Pika," said Pikachu.

James came back to the present. "Thank you, Pikachu, for not giving up on me." _And thank God, I suppose. . . . That's so much to take in, that He would do anything for me. . . ._

A screech from the Pyros who had killed him brought all of their attention up. It was descending now, but without murder in its eyes. Instead it gently touched James' shoulder with its beak. To everyone's astonishment, the wounds began to glow and mend.

"What . . . why?" James whispered, turning his hands back and forth as even the smallest cuts mended. "How?"

"And why didn't it do this before?!" Jessie demanded.

The bird gave a long chirp.

"He says he can't bring people back from the dead, so he figured there was no hope," Meowth said. "But now that James is alive, he can heal up the other wounds he caused."

Ash laughed for sheer joy. "Alright!"

Bewildered, James looked up at it. "Thank you . . ."

"Why thank the creature that did that to you?" Jessie sniffed.

"It still didn't have to heal me," James said. "After Tyson dared to remove that gem in the first place, it must have hated all Team Rocket uniforms with a passion."

"Yeah, and the gem not being there was making all those guardian Pokemon go nuts," Meowth said. "They probably couldn't tell friend from foe, just like when . . . when Butch and Cassidy controlled me. . . ."

"Hmph. Maybe," Jessie grumped.

"In any case, I'm just glad I'm better," James said. "But I'm afraid the balloon is completely shot. . . ."

"So we'll get a new one," Jessie retorted. She hesitated, then pulled James into an embrace. "We couldn't get another you."

Meowth hugged James close too. "Did you . . . feel anything, Jim?" he asked softly. "Or hear anything? Go anywhere?"

"No . . . I don't think so," James said slowly, returning the hugs. "I don't remember going anywhere. I think I'd remember something like that. There was the explosion and I was falling. . . . I remember thinking that was the end and wondering why I wasn't dead yet. Then I hit the water and my heart must have stopped." He shuddered.

"Well, it's started again now," Jessie said, "and it had better not stop again!"

"I most thoroughly concur," James said emphatically.

"Hey, James. . . ." Ash came over and bent down. "You really came through for us . . . for all of us. I'm really sorry you had to get hurt, but thanks. A lot."

James definitely looked awkward, even somewhat embarrassed. "I didn't know what else to do," he said. "Everyone else was down. Making sure the gem was put in place seemed our last chance."

"You were right." Ash held out a hand.

Stunned, James accepted it and got to his feet. Jessie and Meowth rose with him.

"We actually made a pretty good team," Ash said. "Why do you guys stay with Team Rocket anyway? You can be good guys when you really try."

The trio exchanged looks. "We don't have anywhere else to go," Jessie admitted.

"If you really wanted to get started on an honest path, we'd help you," Misty said.

"That's right," Brock said.

"I don't know," Jessie said haltingly.

"We probably couldn't stick with it," Meowth said.

"We'll think about it," James said.

"Right now there's something else to think about," Misty realized. "How are we going to get back to the mainland?!"

That question was answered when the sound of a motorboat reached their ears. In a moment it arrived onshore and Father Joe jumped out. "What's going on?" he demanded. "I saw the explosion at the church!"

Everyone looked at each other and then back to Father Joe. "A lot went on," Ash said at last. "But we're all okay now."

Father Joe was barely listening. He had caught sight of James and was staring at him. "You should be dead," he gasped.

James rubbed the back of his neck. "I was dead," he admitted. "I was brought back."

Father Joe crossed himself and smiled. "Thank God."

Jessie bowed her head. "I can't deny it. God brought him back to me. And Pikachu."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

James smiled too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

Everyone returned to Father Joe's house that evening to clean up and try to recover from the day's calamities. No one seemed to know quite what to say, so the time passed largely in awkward silence as they thought on all that had happened and tried to figure out how to express their feelings in words. As the evening faded into night, a glow came from the mountain in the distance, changing one by one to all the colors of the rainbow.

"It really is the core of a Starmie," Misty said softly as she watched from an upstairs window.

Her own Starmie cooed and moved closer to her. She had a long life yet to live.

Misty hugged the Pokemon close. "That Starmie really must have loved this place, for her dying wish to be to leave a way to protect it even after she was gone."

Starmie laid two upper points on Misty's arms.

Misty smiled. "I'm glad we could help protect it too. I just wish poor James hadn't had to sacrifice himself." She shuddered. "It's a miracle he's okay."

Starmie thought so too.

"I never used to think I'd feel bad for him," Misty continued. "But I have when he's done something good and ends up hurt for it. I sure felt bad for him today."

Starmie chirped.

Misty rubbed her cheek on the uppermost point. "I felt bad for Jessie and Meowth too. They love James so much. I know how I'd feel to lose Ash . . . or Brock. . . . Or you or Staryu or Togepi or any of my other Pokemon. . . ." A far-off look came into her eyes. "I have almost lost Ash a couple of times. It was awful."

Starmie remembered. She turned and hugged Misty now.

Misty smiled. "Let's go see how the others are doing now, okay?"

Starmie was in agreement.

xxxx

Everyone else was downstairs in the living room. Ash and Pikachu were staring into the fire, while Brock groomed Vulpix and seemed deep in thought. Jessie and James were sitting on the couch with Meowth between them. They were also silent, but every now and then one of them would pet Meowth, much to his delight.

"This is nice, isn't it?" James said at last.

Meowth sighed with happiness.

". . . We lost you today," Jessie said. "You can't imagine how that made me feel."

James looked at her in all seriousness. "I think I can," he said. "It's how I'd feel if I ever lost you. Or Meowth."

Jessie looked down. "Part of me wanted to yell and scream at you when I realized what you were going to do."

"I'm surprised you didn't," James confessed.

"I felt so helpless I was numb," Jessie said. "And if it was the end . . . I didn't want to always remember that my last words to you were harsh and cruel."

"I would have understood," James said.

"So would I," Jessie said. "But I didn't want to do it."

James hesitated. "Are you angry? Either of you?"

"At the time, I was," Jessie said.

"Me too," said Meowth. "But that didn't last long. We knew why you did it. We even knew you had to do it. There was nobody else. And if the twerp had died, well, we all would've bought it."

"That's right," James nodded. "But I still feel horrible for putting you both through it."

". . . My anger stayed longer than Meowth's," Jessie said then. "I was furious that you took off without telling us what you were going to do. We're a team, but you went to get the balloon and die alone."

"I hoped I wouldn't die," James said. "But in case I would, I didn't want you and Meowth to follow me into that."

"It would have been better to have died with you than to be left behind trying to pick up the pieces," Jessie said with a burst of lingering bitterness.

"I'm sorry," James said softly. ". . . Are you still angry?"

Jessie paused to think about that. "No," she realized. "Just don't do it again," she added gruffly.

"I won't, if I can help it," James said. "It wasn't any picnic for me either." He paused. "But of course I know it was worse for you and Meowth."

"Even the twerps were upset," Jessie said.

"Yes, and that's still incredible to realize," James said. He shuddered. "I'm probably going to have nightmares about that fire coming at me for a long time."

"And I'll have nightmares about it too," Jessie retorted. "But you're back. That's what I want to focus on. You came back."

"And you won't be goin' away again," Meowth chimed in.

"No," James agreed. "I won't." He paused. "Maybe I shouldn't ask, but . . . how do you feel about God now, Jess?"

"If anyone has a right to ask, it's you," Jessie shrugged. She fell silent, thinking. "I'm still upset about my mother. I probably always will be and I won't understand. But I meant what I said earlier today. God did bring you back . . . or He allowed Pikachu to bring you back. One or the other. And I will always be thankful for that . . . although to just say 'thankful' sounds so trite. My feelings are far deeper than that." She looked down at Meowth. "And while I could dismiss it as a coincidence that Pikachu's Thundershock finally worked after everyone prayed, it feels like that would be a lie."

James nodded. "The only thing I wonder is, why was I spared? A longtime sinner like me?"

"Maybe because you still have a lot of good in you," Jessie said, "and God felt you deserved a second chance to use it."

"Maybe," James agreed noncommittally. "But where do we go from here?"

Jessie sighed. "Let's sleep on it and decide in the morning."

"Are you really thinking we might leave Team Rocket?" James asked.

A scowl. "I don't want to make any rash decisions because of still being shaken up about today. But let's just say I'm considering it."

"Hey, the important thing is, we'd all still be together if we left," Meowth said.

"That's right, Meowth," James said. "Although it is a daunting prospect for the future. . . ."

"So we'll decide in the morning," Jessie said firmly. "There's a lot to think about."

"That's true," James said. "But maybe by morning we'll have a lot of doubts."

"It's better than running into something without thinking it out," Jessie said.

"I suppose," James said slowly.

Misty turned away. This conversation was really private and she shouldn't have been eavesdropping. She would go sit with her friends.

"Hi, guys," she said as she sat near them. "Are you okay?"

Ash nodded. "Just thinking." He absently petted Pikachu, who was stretched across his lap.

Brock nodded too and continued brushing Vulpix.

Misty frowned. "You're both acting like things turned out awful!" she scolded.

"They could have," Ash said. "I guess we're still kind of shaken up. I didn't want anyone to die, even a member of Team Rocket. I know we've had a lot of close calls, but we've never had anything like what happened today. I've never seen someone laying dead before. It was awful. And even though James is okay, I don't think I'll be able to forget what that was like for a while."

Misty sobered. "It seemed almost unreal," she admitted. "If I'm honest, I won't be able to forget it very easy either. But at the same time, I don't want my memory of it erased, like our first encounter with Mewtwo was until we met him again. It happened, and I want to remember every part of it. I want to remember the day we mourned a member of Team Rocket and why. And I want to remember that God let him come back."

"Pikachu," Pikachu quietly agreed.

"I keep wondering if there was anything else we could have done to prevent things from getting to that point," Brock said. "We can't let anything like it happen again; there might not be a rescue next time."

"Honestly, I think we were pretty much boxed in a corner," Misty said. "We didn't know anything about fighting Pyros."

"Yeah, but I thought it would be like fighting any other Fire type," Ash sighed.

"Pi-Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Father Joe said it wouldn't be," Brock said.

"I wonder if someday the whole world will know about Pyros and there'll be more about them in the Pokedex than a picture and the basic information we already know," Ash said.

"That might mean more people trying to steal them," Brock said.

"Yeah," Ash relented.

"It's probably better if most people don't know about them," Brock said.

Misty nodded. "I agree." She paused. "Are you going to tell Professor Oak about them, Ash?"

"Probably," Ash said. "I don't know if I want to tell him everything that happened, though. At least not on the phone."

Brock gave a nod of encouragement. "We'll see how it goes. You might not want to tell him on the phone, but it might all just spill out."

"Yeah." Ash straightened. "Well, I really am glad it turned out as good as it has. James is okay, and that's the most important thing."

"But it'll take a while for the emotional scars to heal," Misty was coming to understand.

"Exactly," Brock said.

They looked to where the other trio had started to slump and doze against each other on the couch.

"I wonder if those three will ever leave Team Rocket," Misty mused.

"I don't know, but maybe we can encourage them to," Ash said. "Who knows, maybe someday it'll help."

"I guess stranger things have happened," Misty said.

Starmie chirped in agreement.

Observing them all from the doorway, Father Joe smiled. They were all learning.


End file.
